Full Little Merman
by Velana88
Summary: La petite sirène remixée à ma sauce version Yaoi ! RoyEd ** Chapitre 15 en ligne ! **
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! Bon voilà j'explique:**

**Etant une grande fan de FullMetal Alchemist, une yaoiste déchainée, et une accro de La petite Sirène depuis ma petite enfance, j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire une fanfiction en mélangeant ce conte et FMA avec le couple Roy/Ed ! Comme quoi…**

**Bonne lecture si vous n'avez pas encore fui ! Je précise tout de même que malgré la présence d'humour, cette histoire n'est pas du n'importe quoi. Il y a quand même une histoire et il n'arrive pas que des choses drôles.**

**Titre** **:** **Full Little Merman**

**Genre** **: Humour, Romance, Yaoi**

**Couple** **: RoyEd (Pour une fois que c'est pas EnvyEd )**

**Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et l'univers de FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, ni l'histoire de la Petite Sirène snif. J'écris cette fiction par pur envie de voir mes histoires préférées se mélanger.**

Il était une fois, au royaume d'Amestris, un prince qui s'ennuyait ferme. En effet, la plupart de ses obligations royales étaient de signer des paperasses sans le moindre intérêt (du moins à ses yeux), et à rencontrer des gens pour des raisons politiques. Il s'appliquait néanmoins à la tâche, en tout bon héritier du trône qui se respecte.

Ce prince, même s'il montrait aux autres une facette de séducteur invétéré, était en fait un romantique dans l'âme. Bon nombre de femmes nobles et roturières tentèrent leur chance, mais aucune ne retint vraiment son attention. Il avait tout pour plaire : des cheveux d'un noir de jais aussi sombres que ses yeux onyx, un corps assez musclé, bien bâti là où il le fallait … Et il n'était pas heureux. Un jour, adossé à une fenêtre du palais, il soupira en pensant à tous les autres princes charmants qui finissaient mariés avec la personne qu'ils aimaient.

- Roy ?

Le prince se retourna pour voir Maes Hugues, celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Cet homme au visage sympathique l'avait toujours bien cerné. Depuis tout jeune, il avait été choisi pour être son valet personnel, et ne s'en était jamais plaint. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble d'ailleurs …

- Encore en train de fuir ton boulot ? taquina le valet en s'approchant.

- M'en parles pas ça va encore me prendre des lustres ! Et puis je ne suis pas trop motivé aujourd'hui…

- Sauf ton respect t'es pas souvent motivé (en fait tu l'es jamais), fit remarquer Maes en riant.

Mais Roy poussa un nouveau soupir et son ami comprit que, cette fois, il n'avait vraiment pas le moral. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son Prince et dit d'une voix claironnante :

- Si ça peut t'aider à retrouver le sourire, sache qu'aujourd'hui ma fille a fait sa première phrase longue sans bafouiller ! Oui, elle est intelligente ! Elle tient de son père ! Je suis persuadé que dans deux jours à peine elle saura….

- Merci mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, le coupa Roy, le regard toujours rivé vers l'océan que l'on pouvait admirer depuis le palais.

- Euh oui hum pardon. Je ne voulais pas dire ça au début mais tu comprends ma petite Elysia est si…

- Maes ! s'énerva le prince aux yeux onyx dont la patience s'envolait.

- Hum oui… Tu sais, c'est ton vingtième anniversaire aujourd'hui et on a prévu une petite fête sur le navire royal ce soir.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie…

- Il y aura des femmes de haut rang qui viendront sûrement ! lui glissa Maes en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur à la fête ! Et puis tu es l'invité d'honneur tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper ça !

- C'est vrai…

Convaincu, le prince se mit donc à penser à la future fête qui aura lieu sur l'océan. Pas mal comme idée, ça changera des salles de bal surchargées. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à penser aux légendes qui entourait l'univers marin. Il avait entendu dire que des sirènes et des homme-poissons y vivaient, mais qu'il était bien rare de pouvoir en voir. Personnellement, il n'y croyait pas.

Et il avait bien tort…

Dans l'océan justement, non loin du palais et dans les profondeurs, un jeune homme-poisson dormait paisiblement, allongé sur un rocher plat.

Du moins avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête qui le tira de sa sieste.

- AÏE !

- Ça t'apprendra ! Je te signale qu'on t'attend à la maison depuis plus d'une heure !

Le concerné se frotta la tête et regarda de travers son amie d'enfance, une sirène aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui le toisaient en ce moment avec reproche.

- C'est bon, Winry ! Je n'ai pas commis un crime non plus !

- T'es vraiment un paresseux quand tu t'y mets Ed il faudrait un peu te réveiller ! Tu rêvasses trop ces derniers temps ! Moi je rentre, mais t'as intérêt de plus tarder !

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna d'un bon coup de nageoire furieux, laissant le dénommé Ed toujours allongé sur son rocher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver des fois !

Des cheveux blonds lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules, des yeux dorés toujours brillant de curiosité, un corps assez fin mais tout de même un peu musclé, Edward Elric était un beau jeune homme-poisson. Bien qu'il allait vers ses dix-sept ans, il faisait plus jeune et, d'ailleurs, c'était là son seul complexe.

Une fois Winry sortie de son champ de vision, le blond ramassa un objet qu'il avait laissé à côté du rocher où il s'était assoupi. Il savait qu'on appelait cela un livre et qu'il constituait sur Terre un moyen très apprécié de se divertir et d'apprendre.

Il le feuilleta, un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres. Comme tout le monde chez les sirènes, Il ne savait pas trop lire, la mode étant surtout de s'amuser parmi les autres créatures marines, mais il reconnaissait certaines choses sur les images dessinées sur l'ouvrage.

Il était avide de savoir et surtout, il avait entendu parler d'une science humaine qu'il rêvait de voir et même de pratiquer : l'alchimie.

Et puis ce monde l'avait toujours attiré. Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas demandé comment serait sa vie s'il vivait là-haut, de tout ce qu'il y verrait ?

Il parcouru encore quelques pages avant de se rappeler que son amie d'enfance l'attendait. Il n'oublia pas de reprendre le livre avec lui et commença à nager vers la petite ville aquatique nommée Reezembool, là où il avait toujours vécu depuis sa naissance.

Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il dormait et la lune déformée par les vagues éclairait déjà les maisons de sable de sa bourgade natale.

Soudain, il vit une grande ombre le recouvrir, ce qui l'arrêta dans sa nage, et il leva la tête aussitôt.

« Mais c'est un bateau ! » constata notre blondinet dont la curiosité naturelle s'éveilla aissitôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hop ! Publication du chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews je suis contente que mon histoire plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

Edward hésita. Winry risquait de s'inquiéter à nouveau s'il ne rentrait pas très vite. Mais d'un autre côté, cela ne prenait pas longtemps de jeter juste un petit coup d'œil. Finalement décidé, il nagea jusqu'à la surface, voulant à tout prix savoir pourquoi un bateau voguait à cette heure tardive.

Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, il ne fut pas déçu. Le navire était immense, et il pouvait entendre des rires et des chansons. Il s'approcha discrètement et trouva une corde qui pendait sur l'eau. Il s'en saisit et parvint à monter jusqu'au niveau des rampes entourant le pont du navire.

Ce n'était pas facile car il devait se contenter de la seule force de ses bras pour rester agrippé sans retomber dans l'eau, mais il réussit tout de même à se décaler un peu plus sur le côté pour que des tonneaux lui permettent d'observer sans être vu.

Des hommes riaient partout, et certains entamaient des slows avec des jeunes femmes richement vêtues. La musique battait son plein et tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Tout le monde ? Pas exactement en fait…

Le regard d'Edward s'attarda sur quelqu'un en particulier. Un homme appuyé contre une rampe et qui ne participait pas trop aux festivités. Beaucoup de personnes venaient lui serrer la main après s'être inclinés.

Notre blond trouva qu'il était plutôt beau, et lorsqu'il sourit et rit avec un petit groupe d'invités, qu'il devait être très gentil. En plus, il devait appartenir à la famille royale pour que tout le monde le traite avec autant de respect.

Il se donna une baffe mentale. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser tout ça ? En plus Winry l'attendait toujours et il s'était dit qu'il jetterait un simple coup d'œil ! Il voulut replonger sous l'eau dans un moment de lucidité, mais ses yeux refusèrent bien vite à nouveau de se détacher de cet homme aux cheveux sombres.

- Alors mon prince, comment trouvez-vous votre fête d'anniversaire ? demanda un homme en riant aux éclats.

- Très bien Maes je te remercie. Et je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que tu pouvais m'appeler Roy même si nous n'étions pas seuls…

« Roy… Pas mal comme nom… » pensa notre jeune ami, toujours caché.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un prince. C'était évident de toute façon. Il avait des airs ambitieux, même peut-être prétentieux, surtout lorsqu'une des femmes invitées lui parlait.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il ressentait un peu de jalousie. S'il avait pu, il serait monté sur le pont pour les remplacer et discuter aussi avec ce Prince qui l'intriguait tant !

Mais il ne pouvait pas tenir debout de toute façon avec cette queue de poisson. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Bonjour ! Excusez moi je suis un homme-poisson du peuple des sirènes, et je trouve votre fiesta très sympa ! Non, ils auraient peur de lui et il aurait l'air complètement ridicule !

Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter à cet instant de ne pas être humain. Lorsque Roy s'approcha des tonneaux derrière lesquels il se dissimulait et s'assit sur l'un deux, il crut que son cœur allait lâcher tellement il se mit battre fort. Si jamais il le voyait…

- En fait, il me manque toujours quelque chose et toutes ces femmes sont sympathiques mais… Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas encore ça…

Maes haussa les épaules.

-T'as encore le temps ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de succès ! Sans compter par exemple que si on regarde Elysia elle…

- Maes !

- Hum pardon…

- Tu n'allais tout de même pas me proposer ta fille de deux ans en mariage quand même ? s'offusqua faussement le prince (le pire c'est que tu en est parfaitement capable).

Edward réprima un petit rire. Il avait le sens de l'humour en plus…

Nouvelle baffe mentale. Non, ça n'allait pas ! Il commençait à trouver cet humain TROP sympathique.

Il décida de replonger avant de devenir dingue et lâcha la rampe pour pouvoir retourner dans l'eau.

- Je ne sais pas quand je trouverais la bonne personne et… Tu n'as rien entendu ?

- Hein ? Quoi donc ?

Roy se tourna sur son tonneau et se pencha pour voir des petites vagues s'atténuer à la surface de l'océan, non loin du bateau.

- Non rien. J'avais cru entendre quelqu'un sauter dans l'eau…

- Hum, sans doute une sirène qui en pince pour toi ! fit Maes en se prenant sérieusement le menton, l'air pensif.

- Non, je t'assure !

Le valet éclata de rire avant de lui donner un coup de coude.

- Allez avoue tu cherchais à changer de sujet ! Mais bien sur que si que tu trouveras la bonne personne ! Peut-être même plus tôt que tu ne le penses, qui sait ?

Edward sentit comme un coup de fouet l'eau glacée de l'océan lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sous la surface. Il donna un coup de nageoire et commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs pour rejoindre Winry qui, à tous les coups, lui réservait une dispute mémorable sur son retard.

Ses pensées se tournaient inévitablement vers ce Prince qu'il n'avait pourtant vu que pendant quelques minutes.

« Roy » répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce nom.

Sitôt arrivé à Reezembool, la première chose qu'il vit fut, comme il l'avait prémédité, une Winry qui croisait les bras, ses yeux bleus lui lançant des éclairs.

- Je te signale que ton frère aussi commençait à se faire du mouron ! J'étais en route pour revenir encore une fois te chercher bon sang !

Il lui fit un sourire nerveux en se passant une main derrière la tête.

- Désolé… Un bateau passait alors j'ai….

Winry comprit tout de suite.

- … tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller voir ? Ed, t'es complètement fou ! T'imagine si on t'aurait vu ?

- J'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil ! se défendit Ed qui commençait à en avoir assez. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de faire ce que je veux !

Sans attendre une réplique, il passa à côté de son amie sans la regarder, et nagea le plus vite qu'il put vers la maison où il vivait, lui et son petit frère. Celui-ci devait dormir à présent…

Cette maison faite de sable et de corail appartenait en réalité à la famille de Winry, car les Elric avaient connu une véritable tragédie. La mère d'Edward était morte d'une maladie et tout le monde ignorait ce qu'était devenu son père, parti un peu avant on ne savait où…

- Ah, te voilà ! T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? s'enquit une voix familière dès qu'il entra.

Alphonse Elric, son petit frère, venait de le rejoindre à l'entrée. Inquiet pour son aîné, il avait du se résoudre à l'attendre au lieu de dormir, ce qu'aurait pourtant voulu Edward pour éviter de parler encore une fois de sa visite à la surface, et donc de penser à l'homme qui occupait déjà trop ses pensées.

- 'Scuse moi Al j'ai été un peu long… Je suis fatigué je vais aller me coucher d'accord ?

Et il nagea vers sa chambre sans dire quoi que se soit de plus, devant un Alphonse qui se doutait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci encore à ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et qui donnent leur avis ça motive beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !**

Allongé sur son lit couvert d'algues, Edward se tournait et se retournait sans parvenir à dormir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ce Roy s'affichait clairement dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à se détendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang ? Jamais il n'avait été autant troublé par quelqu'un ou quelque chose !

- Ed ?

Le blond se releva pour voir Alphonse entrer dans sa chambre, la mine soucieuse.

- Winry m'a dit que tu es allé à la surface. C'est vrai ?

« Elle ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue ou quoi ? » se fâcha intérieurement notre blond.

Face à son silence, Alphonse s'approcha un peu, ne pouvant supporter de ne pas savoir ce qui tracassait son frère.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Hmf… Rien de spécial. J'ai regardé des mouettes voler. C'était super.

- Menteur, il y avait un bateau !

- Ben si tu sais déjà tout pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

Etant habitué à la mauvaise volonté de son frère pour ce qui était de parler de ses problèmes, Alphonse ne répliqua pas. Heureusement qu'il était d'un naturel patient.

- Ecoute… Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? Je suis ton frère ! Jamais je ne me moquerais de toi si c'est ce que tu penses !

Ah ? Ces paroles ont un effet surprenant : voilà Edward en train de rougir.

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alphonse avec un sourire en coin. Ne me dis pas que…

- Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! le coupa Edward.

Ses joues rouges trahissaient son trouble intérieur. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il rougissait. Du moins il refusait de l'admettre…

- Alors ? Insista son petit frère avec un petit rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je pense ?

Edward, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter la conversation, se résigna finalement à raconter (du moins en partie) ce qu'il avait vu sur ce navire. Alphonse l'écouta avec attention, en particulier lorsqu'il (tout en évitant un peu son regard) fit allusion à une personne qui avait plus retenu son intérêt que les autres.

-Donc en fait, t'arrive pas à t'enlever cette personne de la tête, c'est ça ?

Edward acquiesça, ses joues devenant encore plus rouges. Alphonse lui sourit.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu es amoureux !

Lui ? Amoureux ? Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien que son rythme cardiaque venait soudainement d'augmenter. C'était un humain ! Et en plus un homme !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! En plus, même si c'était le cas, l'amour entre un humain et une sirène ou un homme-poisson ne peut se concrétiser !

Son rire s'était tu. Il se sentait blessé par ses propres mots, bien qu'hélas ce qu'il disait était la vérité. Une histoire d'amour entre deux êtres différents comme cela avait rarement bien fini.

Al ressentit son découragement et le rejoignit sur le lit, repliant sa queue de poisson pour pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- On ne choisit pas de qui on est amoureux, c'est notre cœur qui parle. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, il se peut qu'il choisisse un jour une autre personne qui te conviendras, et qui cette fois appartiendras au monde marin, comme nous ! A ce moment, tu ne seras plus tourmenté…

Ils échangèrent une étreinte fraternelle. Ed le remercia pour ces paroles et se rallongea, laissant Alphonse sortir de sa chambre. L'ennui, c'est qu'il continua à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Impossible de dormir…

Il se sentait ronger par l'envie de remonter à la surface, et de revoir à nouveau ce Prince. Peut-être que par la suite il se sentira mieux et qu'il réussira à atteindre les bras de Morphée ? Ne dit-on pas que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'était d'y céder ?

N'y tenant plus, il tâcha de sortir de la maison sans réveiller les autres, et se dirigea vers la surface. Il chercha des yeux le bateau de toute à l'heure, priant pour qu'il soit encore là. Par chance, la fête n'était pas finie car il l'aperçut un peu plus loin.

Il nagea jusqu'à lui et entreprit de retrouver la corde qui allait lui permettre de pouvoir monter sur l'embarcation. Malheureusement, il eu beau contourner le navire, il ne la trouva pas.

Et il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. Le ton des voix qu'il entendait avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Ce n'était plus des rires qu'il entendait, mais des cris de peur.

Inquiet pour le prince, Edward leva la tête en reculant, espérant voir ce qu'il se passait sur le pont. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une vague l'engloutit, le forçant à retourner sous l'eau. L'Océan n'était plus si calme que tout à l'heure…

Il revint à la surface et comprit alors pourquoi les gens sur le bateau étaient si agités. Une tempête s'était levée, et elle devenait de plus en plus violente ! Le navire était sévèrement secoué par les flots et tanguait dangereusement.

La pluie ne tarda pas à s'ajouter au mauvais temps, et Ed sursauta lorsqu'arriva les éclairs. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant de voir une tempête de la surface que depuis les profondeurs.

Les hurlements s'intensifiaient et le blond fut horrifié par ce qui s'ensuivit. Malgré les efforts fournis, le navire finit par chavirer, et tout le monde sauta à l'eau pour ne pas sombrer avec, rejoignant les barques qu'on avait auparavant jeté par-dessus-bord pour pouvoir rejoindre la Terre ferme.

Dans la panique, personne ne s'était aperçu de sa présence. Mais là, de toute façon, Edward se fichait complètement d'être vu. Où était Roy ? Il ne le voyait pas !

Le blond se figea. Et si…

Sans attendre il plongea, espérant se tromper. Il le chercha des yeux, mais toujours rien. Son angoisse augmenta. Pourvu qu'il ai eu le temps de quitter le bateau !

Là ! Quelqu'un coulait ! C'était lui ! Edward accéléra le mouvement de ses nageoires. Les humains ne pouvaient pas respirer sous l'eau et ne tenaient pas longtemps sans oxygène.

Il l'atteignit et entoura aussitôt son torse de ses bras pour pouvoir le tirer vers la surface.

Vite ! Plus vite ! C'était dur mais, motivé à l'idée de lui sauver la vie, il puisa dans toutes ses forces et réussit à le ramener à l'air libre.

Les barques étaient déjà hors de vue mais Edward connaissait une plage pas très loin. Il commença alors à nager dans sa direction, en prenant bien soin de garder la tête de Roy hors de l'eau. Au bout de presque une demi-heure, ils atteignirent la terre.

Bien content que ça soit enfin terminé, le jeune homme-poisson hissa le corps inerte du prince sur le sable avant de commencer à reprendre son souffle. Après tout ça, c'est sur, il n'aura plus aucun mal à dormir.

Il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui le gênait et secoua légèrement l'homme qu'il venait de sauver.

- Ça va ?

Pas de réponse.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse. Edward posa sa tête sur le torse de Roy et fut vite soulagé. Il sentait le cœur battre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en vie. Le prince remua faiblement, mais garda les yeux clos. Il était faible, très faible…

Edward regarda les alentours avant de se pencher vers ce visage qui le fascinait tant.

- Ce que je vais faire ne vas pas grandement vous aider, mais va néanmoins vous redonner quelques forces.

Avec douceur, presque comme si Roy allait se briser au moindre contact, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes durant quelques instants. Il le sut à ce moment et ne pouvait plus se le nier : il était bel et bien amoureux.

Il releva la tête, caressant la joue de son prince. Il ouvrit la bouche, cette fois non pas pour lui murmurer des paroles, mais pour entamer un chant qu'il connaissait bien, une chanson que sa mère avait souvent chanté pour Alphonse et lui, et qui parlait des merveilles que recelait le monde.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de chanter, mais comme tous ceux de la race des sirènes, il possédait une voix à plusieurs propriétés magiques, dont celle de guérison. De plus, leur chant était toujours très agréable à écouter…

Il chanta plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il puisse constater que Roy reprenait des couleurs. Celui-ci entrouvrit soudain les yeux, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Le rouge aux joues, Edward retira sa main de sur sa joue d'un geste vif, et ne continua pas sa mélodie, bien trop intimidé de continuer devant quelqu'un (et surtout devant lui).

Le prince plissa les yeux, sa vision étant encore bien floue.

- Tu… C'est toi qui m'as sauvé n'est-ce pas ? articula-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- O… Oui, répondit Edward qui se sentait encore plus rougir lorsque le Prince lui prit une main.

- Je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant ! Quel est ton nom ? demanda Roy qui, toujours un peu assommé, n'arrivait pas à discerner à qui il s'adressait.

Notre blond hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je m'appelle E…

- ROY ? ROY, OU ES-TU ?

Edward sursauta. Sur le coup, il n'acheva pas sa phrase et s'empressa de plonger dans l'eau pour aller se cacher un peu plus loin, près des rochers de cette partie de la plage.

Un Maes trempé jusqu'aux os, échevelé et essoufflé, ne tarda pas à arriver sur la rive. Il vit son ami allongé sur le sable et s'élança vers lui en courant.

- ROY !

Cette fois, le prince ouvrit les yeux pour de bon et se releva, aidé par Maes qui poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverai jamais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on était tous inquiets lorsqu'on s'est aperçu que tu n'étais pas avec nous ! On a aussitôt démarré des recherches et…

- C'est bon Maes je vais bien, rassura Roy en toussotant.

- C'est dommage que la fête se soit terminée comme ça, mais au moins le destin t'a offert un beau cadeau d'anniversaire en te faisant échouer ici, fit remarquer le valet.

- Non, ce ne sont pas les vagues qui m'ont amené ici, le coupa Roy tandis qu'ils avançaient pour aller retrouver les autres. J'ai été secouru par quelqu'un…

- C'est impossible voyons, tout le monde était dans les barques et personne ne manquait à part toi !

- Mais je n'ai pas rêvé ! Insista le brun. Je me souviens que lorsque le bateau allait chavirer, j'ai été envoyé contre le mat et j'ai perdu conscience sous le choc. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur la rive et il y avait quelqu'un qui était à côté de moi, et même qui chantait !

- Qui chantait ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! On n'entend pas une voix comme celle-là souvent !

- Il chantait faux ?

- Mais non idiot c'était… C'était… Il n'y a même pas de mot !

- Mieux que ma petite Elysia ?

- Oui !

- Alors tu as bel et bien rêvé. C'est impossible ça.

Edward les regarda s'éloigner en pensant qu'il avait bien fait d'être retourné les voir. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait perdu Roy. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste. Il l'avait sauvé mais ne pouvait pas rester avec lui.

C'est donc le cœur encore plus lourd qu'il se décida à retourner chez lui. Et cette fois, lorsqu'il se rallongea sur son lit, il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir, complètement épuisé par ses efforts précédents.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonne lecture !**

Il existe une expression célèbre qui se résume à « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ».

Seulement, elle ne s'applique pas à tout le monde, et cela, Edward peut l'affirmer. Depuis le naufrage, il n'avait pas revu le prince et malgré tout, ses sentiments envers lui ne diminuaient pas. Ils se faisaient même encore plus présents.

Et le faisaient souffrir.

Tous les jours, Winry et Alphonse le voyait partir de la maison en début d'après midi, et ne revenir qu'au soir. Pensant qu'il allait sur son rocher préféré pour se détendre, là où habituellement il fallait toujours aller le chercher, ils ne disaient rien.

Winry était des fois tentée de le suivre, mais Alphonse l'en empêchait. Si son frère avait voulu qu'on le console, il l'aurait déjà fait savoir. Il faisait partie de ceux qui préféraient vivre leur chagrin d'amour sans recevoir d'aide.

- Il a besoin d'être seul en ce moment il n'est pas dans une situation facile, lui disait-il. Mais il va s'en remettre ne t'inquiète pas…

En fait, Edward se rendait à l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant le bateau qui avait coulé ce fameux soir.

Lorsqu'il y allait, il entrait alors dans la cabine et admirait le portrait accroché à un mur. SON portrait…

Sur le tableau, Roy affichait un air un peu moqueur, mais qui lui allait bien. Edward restait des heures devant cette œuvre, à rêver éveillé.

Il rentrait quand tombait le soir, et retournait dans sa chambre, sans manger. Il savait que son frère et leur amie d'enfance s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui.

Une semaine passa, puis deux….

Le soleil se leva, et éclaira une façade du palais Royal. Maes sifflotait tranquillement en marchant dans le couloir à l'étage avant d'entrer dans une pièce plongée dans le noir.

- Incorrigible, soupira-t-il.

Il ouvrit en grand les rideaux, et on entendit un grognement provenant du lit situé au milieu de la pièce richement décorée maintenant baignée de lumière.

- ..Gnnn…

Maes s'approcha et donna un coup dans la masse informe cachée sous les draps.

- Comptez-vous rester au lit toute la journée, Majesté ?

Roy émergea sa tête des couvertures et se retourna pour ne plus subir le regard un brin moqueur de son valet et ami.

- Laisse-moi deviner, soupira celui-ci en croisant les bras. T'as encore passé une nuit blanche à penser à cet inconnu qui t'a sauvé ?

- …

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Roy, au prix d'un grand effort, se leva et demanda à Maes de lui apporter ses vêtements de la journée. Le valet s'exécuta, mais avant que son prince ne sorte de la chambre pour se diriger vers la grande salle de bain du palais, il lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu sais, si ça se trouve tu te prends la tête pour rien.

- Je sais. Mais je suis certain que c'était réel ! Un jeune homme m'a sauvé et…

- Comment peux-tu dire que c'est un jeune homme ? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas pu voir à quoi la personne ressemblait !

- La voix que j'ai entendue était particulière mais se n'était pas celle d'une femme. Elle n'était pas également aussi grave que celle d'un homme. Donc j'ai pensé à un adolescent…

- Je vois. Mais ça reste illogique ! Pourquoi serait-il parti après t'avoir secouru ?

- Je l'ignore mais je dois le retrouver ! déclara Roy d'un ton décidé.

Et il sortit sans rien ajouter, laissant Maes soupirer.

Midi passé. Comme d'habitude depuis deux semaines, Edward sortit de la maison et se rendit à l'épave où se trouvait le portrait de celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Il posa une main sur cette joue faite de peinture, et eut un sourire triste. Plus le temps passait, plus il voulait le revoir.

- Et ben ! T'aimes vraiment l'art toi !

Edward crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il se retourna et vit alors un inconnu, mains sur les hanches, qui le regardait en souriant. Il avait de très longs cheveux noirs et des yeux semblables à ceux d'un félin, mais aux reflets violets. Un drôle d'homme-poisson en somme…

- Oh pardon je t'ai fait peur ? Je ne voulais pas te déranger dans ta contemplation, s'excusa le nouveau venu.

Edward cligna des yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom est Envy, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Et toi ?

- Edward, répondit le blond en le fixant d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Hé là ! Pas besoin d'être agressif ! Mon passe temps c'est de visiter les épaves pour trouver des objets humains. Ça m'a toujours intéressé.

Edward haussa les épaules et reporta son attention vers le portrait de Roy.

- Toi aussi les humains t'intéressent non ? poursuivit soudain l'autre après avoir fouillé une commode. En tout cas, celui-ci en particulier peut-être, rajouta-t-il en désignant le portrait.

- Et alors ? rétorqua Edward qui commençait à se sentir agacé par l'intrus. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Tu as envie de le rejoindre ?

C'était comme planter un poignard dans le cœur du blond. Approfondir sa blessure.

- …

- Ah, je vois… Je n'ai pas dit ça dans l'intention de te démoraliser, assura Envy en agitant les mains. Si ça peut te consoler, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi ? demanda Edward en lui jetant à peine un regard.

- Ben… À devenir humain pardi !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de notre amoureux qui se tourna vers lui, manifestant enfin de l'intérêt pour les dires de son mystérieux interlocuteur.

- À… Devenir humain ? Tu veux dire…

- Avec deux jambes à la place de ta queue de poisson ? Oui c'est ça ! fit Envy d'un ton enjoué. Tu ne connais pas Dante ?

Le blond fouilla dans sa mémoire. Dante… Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

En voyant son air interrogateur, Envy s'empressa de répondre :

- Il paraît que la magie c'est son truc et qu'elle arrive à changer les sirènes et les hommes-poissons en humains. Elle n'habite pas très loin d'ici en plus. Il suffit de nager vers le cimetière des épaves et on trouve tout de suite la caverne où elle se trouve. Elle n'aime pas trop la foule c'est pour ça qu'elle a choisit cet endroit…

Edward l'écouta, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette femme pouvait donc lui donner l'occasion d'être avec Roy ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Envy regarda certains des objets qui flottaient dans la cabine avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui faire un signe de la main.

- Bon il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant ici je vais rentrer ! À plus !

Et il partit, laissant Edward encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût venant de ce type si bizarre, mais si c'était vrai, ne pas tenter sa chance deviendrait vite un regret.

Il regarda encore une fois le portrait du prince, mais cette fois un vrai sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Une occasion d'être heureux se présentait enfin !

Il sortit de la cabine et commença à nager vers le lieu où la magicienne était censée habiter, plus motivé que jamais. Il ne vit pas Envy émerger de sa cachette et le regarder s'éloigner en réprimant un petit rire.

Edward ne tarda pas à arriver au cimetière des épaves. Comme beaucoup d'autres sirènes, il ne connaissait ce lieu que de nom, et ne s'y était jamais rendu auparavant. On racontait toutes sortes de légendes sur cet endroit lugubre qui donnait des frissons. Des histoires de fantômes qui s'amusaient à persécuter les imprudents qui osaient nager jusqu'ici.

N'ayant en tête que l'idée de pouvoir enfin réaliser son rêve, le blond n'y pensa pas et s'aventura parmi les débris des nombreux navires qui s'étaient échoués ici, cherchant la caverne qu'Envy avait citée dans son histoire.

Il la vit enfin, mais, parvenu à son entrée, il hésita tout de même.

- Et bien mon jeune ami pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? questionna soudain une voix douce provenant de l'intérieur.

Edward, après l'avoir entendue, reprit un peu confiance et finit par entrer. Il faisait un peu sombre mais il arriva bientôt dans une partie éclairée de la caverne où une vieille femme était assise. La petite pièce aménagée à l'intérieur de la grotte ne comportait que des étagères chargées de bouteilles et de fioles remplies de liquides aux couleurs diverses.

- Bienvenue chez moi ! s'exclama la dénommée Dante en lui adressant une légère révérence.

Edward en fit de même et en profita pour mieux l'observer. Des cheveux blancs tirés dans un chignon, un visage ridé mais visiblement empreint d'une grande sagesse… Cette magicienne inspirait la sympathie.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es venu me voir, lui dit la magicienne avec douceur. Tu voudrais pouvoir vivre sur Terre avec ce prince, ce Roy, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est… C'est exact, avoua le blond en se sentant rougir. Mais… Comment le savez-vous ?

La vieille femme répondit par un sourire avant de se tourner vers les étagères.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses que d'autres ignorent, dit-elle finalement en prenant une fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et, tout en lui tendant le petit récipient de verre, elle prit une expression sérieuse, presque grave.

- Cette potion que tu vois te permettra de prendre apparence humaine. Cependant, cela relève d'un niveau de magie très puissant, donc la possibilité d'avoir des effets secondaires n'est pas à prendre à la légère…

Edward prit la fiole et scruta un instant son contenu avant de demander d'une voix inquiète :

- Euh… Par effets secondaires, vous entendez quoi exactement ?

- Oh rien de vraiment handicapant, rassura Dante. Ce breuvage va modifier ton organisme de manière considérable, il faut donc s'attendre peut-être à ressentir de la fatigue, ou peut-être même des douleurs lorsque tu marcheras, mais rien d'insurmontable !

Edward acquiesça. De toute façon, tant qu'il pouvait être avec Roy, il était prêt à faire face au cas ou…

- Merci beaucoup ! Qu'est-ce que vous désirez en échange ?

- Ne t'en fais pas j'aime rendre service aux gens, je l'ai toujours fait gratuitement ! répondit Dante en retournant s'asseoir.

- Vraiment ? Mais…

- Non, n'insiste pas et va ! Ton prince doit t'attendre ! rit la vieille femme en agitant la main.

Le blond serra la fiole dans sa main tout en s'inclinant avec gratitude et sortit de la caverne pour se diriger vers la surface. Quand il y fut parvenu, il nagea jusqu'à la plage, celle où il avait laissé Roy après le naufrage.

Il sortit de l'eau et, une fois sur le sable, déboucha la fiole. Impatient, il ne tarda pas à la porter à ses lèvres pour avaler le liquide rougeâtre qu'elle contenait jusqu'à la dernière goutte. La potion était un peu épaisse et avait un goût de fer.

Aussitôt qu'il eut tout avalé, il ressentit une terrible douleur. Elle le fit se cambrer en grinçant des dents. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal.

Il tenta de lutter mais la douleur l'emporta, et il finit par perdre connaissance. Il s'écroula sur la plage, une expression encore crispée sur le visage.

Ainsi, il ne vit pas qu'un homme accourut quelques minutes plus tard et se pencha sur lui pour l'examiner.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Il est temps pour notre Edward et son prince de faire plus ample connaissance. J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

- Tu sais que tu m'étonneras toujours ? Tu pars te promener sur la plage pour te changer les idées, et voilà que tu nous ramène un garçon !

- Oh tais-toi Maes… Il semblait bien mal en point je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça !

Des voix…

Où était-il ? Il se sentait tellement épuisé.

Mais il avait aussi l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un cocon très confortable. Un lit ?

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas ce plafond blanc immaculé. Encore légèrement endormi et bien installé, il s'apprêtait à replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'un visage vint brutalement se poster dans son champ de vison, le réveillant complètement.

- Ah, tu es enfin conscient ! Quel est ton nom ?

Edward serra légèrement les draps, son cœur battant, ses joues en feu. C'était lui ! C'était Roy !

- Edward, répondit-il dans un murmure timide.

- D'accord, Edward. Désolé si tu es un peu désorienté, mais je t'ai trouvé évanoui sur la plage et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te ramener, s'excusa Roy en se passant une main derrière la tête. Mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi on…

Il s'interrompit, voyant le blond afficher une mine inquiète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il prestement.

- N… Non, ça va. C'est juste que…

Il hésita à continuer.

- … Que je me sens encore un peu bizarre, acheva-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Roy parut rassuré et se leva pour se diriger vers la petite table placée sous la fenêtre, non loin du chevet du blondinet. Il prit le verre d'eau qui y était posé et revint le lui apporter.

- Tiens, ça devrait te faire du bien!

Edward le remercia avant de prendre le verre lorsque Maes refit irruption dans la pièce, tenant des vêtements dans les bras.

- Je pense que ceux-là iraient à notre jeune invité ! chantonna-t-il avant de les déposer sur le lit et de repartir dans le couloir. Bon, Roy tu viens ?

- Hmm ?

Maes eu l'ombre d'un sourire avant de revenir pour attraper son prince par la manche et de le tirer hors de la pièce, devant un Edward qui cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Ben quoi ? fit Roy une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui.

- Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour se changer je pense, fit remarquer le valet avec un sourire en coin. Surtout que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de bien te rincer l'œil !

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je me suis rincer l'œil ? protesta le prince en croisant les bras.

- Il ne portait rien lorsque tu l'as ramené, tu l'avais même enveloppé dans ta cape ! Et puis ton regard ne trompe pas ! J'ai bien vu comment tu l'observais lorsqu'il était encore inconscient !

Roy haussa les épaules. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir arboré une expression particulière pendant sa veillée sur le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, bien qu'au fond il avait déjà comprit où voulait en venir son ami.

- Oh, rien ! Mise à part qu'à mon avis ce garçon ne te laisse pas totalement indifférent ! Il faut bien admettre qu'il est mignon je dois dire mais je ne me laisserai pas tenter car ma femme est encore mieux et jamais au grand jamais je ne trahirai son amour brûlant pour moi ainsi que…

Roy roula des yeux tandis que Maes continuait de faire des éloges sur sa tendre épouse en prenant un air rêveur. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort concernant la beauté d'Edward…

Sous l'océan, Alphonse rentrait enfin après des heures de recherches vaines. Winry était déjà revenue de son côté, mais n'avait hélas pas plus obtenu de résultats.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, leur expression mutuelle traduisant largement leur anxiété. Pour la première fois, Edward n'était pas rentré de son escapade et on ne le trouvait nulle part. Alphonse tenta de se rassurer en se disant que peut-être son frère s'était endormi quelque part, et qu'il allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour marmonner des excuses avant d'aller se coucher.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, fini par soupirer Winry.

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr qu'il se porte à merveille, la rassura Alphonse en la suivant jusqu'à chez eux.

Lui aussi s'inquiétait mais, connaissant son amie, il ne valait mieux pas penser au pire avant d'en être plus que certain et l'angoisser encore plus.

À ce moment, effectivement, notre blond se portait bien. Très bien même. Une fois que le prince et son valet étaient sortis pour le laisser tranquille, il avait retiré les draps et s'était alors extasié devant la belle paire de jambes qu'il put apercevoir.

Il s'amusa une minute à les tâtonner, histoire de vérifier qu'elles étaient bien réelles. Cela faisait un peu bizarre de ne plus sentir d'écailles sur sa peau. Il posa les pieds par terre et tenta de se lever.

Tenta, parce que même s'il réussit, il ne tarda pas à partir vers l'avant. Poussant une exclamation de surprise, il parvint à rester debout mais partait maintenant vers l'arrière. Cette fois, il ne put se rattraper et retomba en travers sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter.

Bon, des jambes c'est bien, mais savoir s'en servir en définitive c'est mieux !

Il prit les vêtements que Maes avait déposés sur les couvertures. Porter des vêtements aussi le déphasait un peu, les sirènes n'en ayant évidemment pas besoin. Il entreprit d'enlever la robe de chambre qu'on lui avait mise et enfila la chemise et le pantalon noir. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un pirate dans cette accoutrement…

Maintenant qu'il était habillé, il décida de s'entraîner à marcher. Ce n'était certainement pas difficile ! Une jambe après l'autre, comme ça… Et puis…

**BOUM**

- Aïe, geignit notre pauvre Edward qui venait de tomber sur le sol.

Visiblement, cela allait quand même lui demander un peu d'entrainement…

Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas trop à se concentrer. Posant une main sur sa gorge, il baissa la tête, pensif. Lorsqu'il avait répondu à Roy tout à l'heure, il avait eu une curieuse impression. Mais cela pouvait venir de sa fatigue… Il se souvenait encore de la douleur, sur la plage. Elle l'avait un peu affaibli et il ne devait pas avoir les idées encore trop claires…

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit sur Roy et Maes. Notre blond se sentit mort de honte et voulut se relever précipitamment. Grossière erreur, parce qu'il s'emmêla les pinceaux (ou plutôt les pieds vu la situation), et manqua de se retrouver une fois encore par terre.

Par chance, Roy le rattrapa et Edward devint rouge tomate, collé au torse du bel homme qui venait de lui épargner la chute.

- ..D..Désolé… Je… Je suis…

- C'est rien, c'est rien ! rit le prince qui ne trouvait pas ce contact désagréable. Tu es encore faible c'est normal !

Le blond recula et s'efforça de garder son équilibre pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule plus longtemps.

- Bon. Moi je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner ! s'excusa soudain Maes après une courte révérence.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement, content de son excuse pour laisser son prince et ce mystérieux jeune homme en tête à tête.

L'ambiance une fois le valet sorti pouvait être comparé à une enclume. Ni Edward ni Roy ne savaient quoi dire.

Le prince regarda longuement cet intriguant adolescent qui était occupé à éviter son regard, se tortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds. Le blondinet perdait le fil de ses idées, tant l'émotion d'être avec celui qu'il aimait était vive, et ses prunelles dorées s'attardaient sur le sol.

De son côté, Roy était également perturbé. Ces cheveux semblaient doux à caresser, et ce spectacle de pure timidité était adorable…

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon. »

Baffe mentale. Il ne le connaissait même pas !

- Euh… Dis-moi, d'où viens-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement pour rompre le silence.

Edward cessa de jouer avec sa mèche. Il avança (cette fois lentement, par précaution) jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et pointa le doigt vers l'Océan.

- De là, je viens de là !

Roy le rejoignit et après quelques secondes de réflexion, s'émerveilla.

- Oh ! Tu viens de l'autre continent ?

Inutile de préciser que le blond se retint de pousser un soupir. Soudain, il prit conscience que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était idiot. Comment réagirait son prince s'il lui disait quelque chose du genre « mais non pas du tout je viens DE l'océan, pas de l'autre bout ! Et avant d'être ici j'avais une belle queue de poisson mais grâce à une potion j'ai pu vous rejoindre parce que c'est moi qui vous avais sauvé le jour du naufrage, et il se trouve que je suis tombé amoureux de vous ! »

Dit comme cela, il ne le croira certainement pas. Surtout que, en parlant de potion, il venait de se rendre compte que son impression peu après son réveil n'en était pas vraiment une…

Comment pourra-t-il prouver ses dires s'il ne peut même pas, par exemple, rechanter la mélodie qu'il connaissait et qui avait permis la guérison de Roy ?

Parce que oui, certes il pouvait parler, mais il lui semblait bien que cette voix dont il était en train de se servir n'était pas la sienne !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les avis positifs ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !**

Roy lui demanda par la suite de raconter comment il s'était retrouvé sur le rivage. Edward lui mentit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre dans sa condition, et lui répondit qu'il aimait voyager sur l'eau.

Son petit voyage s'était évidemment soldé cette fois par un naufrage. Le pauvre prenait tranquillement son bain dans sa cabine lorsque c'était arrivé (et oui ! il fallait bien aussi justifier sa nudité !), et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer avant que son bateau ne sombre. Il avait nagé jusqu'à ne plus avoir de forces et s'était évanoui sur la petite plage. Le blond réussit à donner des détails, s'inspirant de la fameuse nuit de la tempête…

Tous ces mensonges lui brisaient le cœur. Mais peut-être trouvera-t-il un moyen de se faire aimer du prince sans avoir recours à la vérité qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas prouver…

- Et bien ! Tu as eu de la chance ! conclut Roy une fois qu'Edward eut fini. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu un accident en mer, et je suis bien content d'avoir survécu. Nous avons un point commun…

Il n'avait pas mentionné son sauvetage, mais ses yeux en disaient long. Pour changer de sujet, le prince décida de plaisanter sur les légendes maritimes. Ed riait, le trouvant bien trop terre à terre. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il était plutôt bien placé pour savoir par exemple que les sirènes existaient…

- Plutôt que de vous moquez, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais tenté de vérifier si ces histoires étaient vraies ? demanda-t-il au terme d'un fou rire.

- C'était un vieillard qui travaillait au Port qui me les avait racontées. Sa réputation de fou est connue de toute la ville ! Il disait avoir déjà croisé des monstres marins, et j'en passe ! Personne ne peux croire un homme pareil…

Et il rit de plus belle, Edward en faisant autant. Un lien particulier commençait déjà à se créer entre eux.

- Le dîner est servi ! Sa Majesté et son jeune invité sont priés de se rendre à la salle à manger ! claironna Maes en entrant dans la chambre. Ma petite Elysia n'est jamais en retard au dîner alors vous devez suivre son exemple ! rajouta-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le prince acquiesça et fit alors une courte révérence à Edward, le priant de passer devant. Le blond sentit ses joues brûler, un peu pris de court par cette marque de politesse, , mais se reprit vite et rejoignit Maes à la sortie.

Roy le suivit des yeux et trouva sa démarche encore un peu hésitante très mignonne. Maes, quant à lui, jubilait intérieurement pour une raison connue de lui seul…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Edward ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux devant sa décoration. Des tableaux représentant divers paysages trônaient fièrement sur les murs, et une grande baie vitrée permettait de voir l'océan tout en mangeant sur la table en bois vernie d'une grandeur considérable.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, dit Maes d'un ton joyeux en faisant reculer deux chaises.

Une fois assis, Edward s'intéressa aux couverts. Ils étaient en argent et il pouvait même se voir dedans. Il prit l'assiette dans ses mains avec une expression purement admirative.

- Ces objets de décoration sont magnifiques, déclara-t-il en la retournant entre ses doigts.

Roy, qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, stoppa son geste.

- De décoration ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Là, le blond compris qu'il avait dû gaffer.

- Euh…

Il reposa l'assiette sur la table, bafouillant des excuses inaudibles. Le prince termina de s'asseoir tout en continuant de le fixer, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Ce petit blond lui promettait bien des surprises…

Mes fit apporter les plats puis les servis avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il était temps de mettre son plan en marche.

- Hé Roy ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Puisque notre invité vient d'un autre continent, tu pourrais l'héberger au palais pendant un certain temps, et lui faire découvrir ton royaume, non ?

Edward, qui les observait manger pour savoir se servir des couverts sans se ridiculiser, se tourna vers Roy, qui dégustait patiemment un bout de pomme de terre.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? (Le cœur d'Edward commença à battre la chamade) Tu voudrais voir quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Roy à l'adresse du blondinet.

Les lèvres de l'adolescent remuèrent aussitôt.

- L'alchimie. Je voudrais bien pouvoir voir de l'alchimie !

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour répondre. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait en savoir plus sur cette science ! Roy eut un petit rire devant cette réaction immédiate, et lui promit alors que dès demain il lui ferait des démonstrations.

Décidemment, ce jeune homme réveillait en lui une bonne humeur incroyable. Il se sentit étrangement heureux de le voir si content à l'idée de voir des transmutations. Pour la première fois, cet inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie n'occupa pas ses pensées…

Maes mangeait en s'efforçant de ne pas trop montrer sa joie. Son plan fonctionnait, et son meilleur ami semblait déjà « mordre à l'hameçon » avec ce jeune homme blond.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans autres bizarreries d'Edward, au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci. L'adolescent était bien loin de se douter que, chez lui, son petit frère tournait en rond et que Winry piquait une crise de nerfs.

- J'en peux plus ! gémit Winry en se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains. On a cherché partout !

Alphonse avait eu beau tout tenter pour la calmer, la sirène continuait de s'angoisser. Lui-même n'était pas vraiment zen mais s'efforçait de rester un minimum calme pour réfléchir.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore allé au cimetière des épaves, dit-il en se massant le front.

La réaction de son amie ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Pourquoi irait-il là-bas ? C'est un endroit hanté ! Maudit ! On…

- Edward est imprévisible tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je ne veux pas renoncer avant d'avoir été vérifié…

Déterminé, Alphonse lui tendit une main, l'invitant à l'accompagner. Mais Winry, fatiguée par toutes ses heures d'inquiétudes et de recherches inutiles, refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Vas-y sans moi. Je vais rester au cas où il reviendrait ici…

Alphonse n'avait pas le cœur à la forcer alors il n'insista pas et, d'un bon coup de nageoire, sortit de chez eux, nageant déjà rapidement vers le cimetière des épaves, priant pour que son frère s'y trouve.

La lune brillait bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'on raccompagna Edward dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Le blond se sentait à présent à l'aise avec ses nouvelles jambes et avait parcouru les couloirs sans risquer de se rompre le cou dans un faux mouvement.

Roy avait dû partir dans ses appartements pour achever le travail qu'il n'avait pas pu faire vu qu'il avait préféré s'occuper de lui pendant la journée. Ce fut Maes qui servit de guide pour ramener Edward et éviter que celui-ci ne se perde dans l'immensité du château.

- Voilà ! Je vais te laisser. Je connais une merveilleuse petit fille qui attend son papa chéri pour une histoire de princesse, déclara Maes une fois Edward assis sur son lit.

- Merci de vous être occupé de moi …

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! Tu le mérite amplement !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme sans comprendre ce qui lui valait tant d'honneurs.

Maes sourit et lui fit un bref signe de main avant de refermer la porte de la chambre. Il glissa néanmoins une dernière phrase à l'adolescent avant de finir sa sortie presque théâtrale :

- Parce que tu redonne le sourire au prince !

Edward cligna des yeux une fois la porte entièrement refermée. Il redonnait le sourire au prince ? Mais alors… Cela voulait dire qu'il avait une chance ? Qu'il pouvait réussir à se faire aimer sans révéler sa vraie nature ?

Cette idée qui faisait retomber son angoisse le rendit euphorique et il sauta sur le matelas avec force, rebondissant alors dans les airs pendant un court instant, son rire innocent emplissant la pièce.

Il se calma tout de même rapidement et s'engouffra dans les draps. Les lits des humains étaient vraiment vingt fois plus confortables que ceux du monde marin. Il se sentait léger, apaisé par les paroles de Maes, mais aussi à l'idée que, dès demain, il passera des moments avec Roy, des moments qui seront certainement magnifiques !

Quand il referma ses paupières sur ses prunelles dorées, il se dit qu'il devait être le plus chanceux des hommes-poissons.

Il ne savait pas à quel point certains événements lui prouveraient le contraire dans un avenir proche…


	7. Chapitre 7

Edward fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un rayon de soleil qui éclaira son visage aux traits encore détendus par le sommeil. Il émit un léger grognement, peu habitué à une lumière aussi violente. Il finit tout de même par ouvrir les yeux, son cerveau se remettant à fonctionner correctement.

Aussitôt, il sortit du lit en trombe. Pourquoi ? C'était simple ! Dès que ses neurones furent reconnectées, sa première pensée fut : « C'est aujourd'hui que je vais voir de l'alchimie avec Roy ! »

Et oui, rien de tel qu'une bonne motivation pour ne plus subir l'attrait du lit douillet !

Il cherchait de quoi se changer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il laissa un Maes sifflotant entra et qui applaudit en le voyant debout.

- Bravo ! Tu es plus matinal que l'héritier de ce royaume ! plaisanta-t-il. Tu veux des vêtements ? Tiens, en voilà des propres.

- Il n'est pas encore levé ? s'étonna le petit blond.

- Il a du mal à sortir du lit et cela, peut importe le jour…

Edward pouffa et Maes lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je suis sûr que si toi tu essayes de le tirer du lit ça marchera, glissa alors le valet.

- Quoi ? Mais…

Quand Maes à quelque chose dans la tête, c'est impossible de l'arrêter. Il le laissa s'habiller et l'empoigna ensuite par une manche et l'emmena jusqu'aux appartements de Roy.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte Edward parvint enfin à se dégager.

- Pourquoi vous…

- Déjà, règle d'or, appelle-moi Maes. Et de deux, entre ou je t'y pousse de force. Il ne va pas te manger voyons, juste peut-être te ronfler au nez !

Edward ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que le valet voulait que ça soit lui qui réveille le prince pour d'autres raisons que l'efficacité du réveil.

Mais bon, les yeux de Maes lui lançant presque des éclairs derrière ses lunettes, il n'osa pas refuser. Il devait admettre qu'il était en fait assez curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait son prince lorsqu'il dormait.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre sous le regard maintenant approbateur de Maes. Même assombrie, la pièce restait immense et sa décoration (toujours aussi riche) impressionna l'adolescent.

Il s'approcha timidement du lit, et put alors contempler le visage de Roy qui continuait sa grasse matinée sans se douter de sa présence. Edward avait envie de lui caresser une joue, comme il l'avait fait sur cette plage. D'ailleurs, sa main s'était levée et s'approchait déjà du visage princier.

Ce fut malheureusement à cet instant que son propriétaire émergea de son sommeil, le faisant sursauter. Le Prince venait de se relever en position assise à une vitesse étonnante.

POV Roy

J'entends la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre, mais je décide de continuer malgré tout à vouloir dormir. Maes aura beau faire ce qu'il veut, je ne me lèverai que dans une demi-heure minimum !

Je sens qu'il s'approche, sûrement pour me sermonner. Seulement, je ne reconnais pas sa manière de marcher. Les pas que j'entends paraissent plus légers…

Feintant le sommeil, j'attends que les mots viennent, mais rien ne se passe. J'hésite à ouvrir les yeux. Si je le fais, je peux dire adieu à mon sommeil prolongé !

La personne à côté de moi ne dit rien, mais semble soudain bouger. Dans mon cerveau, tout devenait clair. Ce n'était pas Maes…

Je décide finalement de lever lentement mes paupières, et c'est là que je l'ai vu. J'eus aussitôt l'impression d'être revenu sur cette plage.

L'obscurité rendant son visage un peu flou, je n'eu aucun mal à le reconnaitre ! Le moindre de ses traits me paraissaient soudain plus que familier ! L'inconnu se tenait devant moi, à quelques centimètres !

Poussé par une soudaine force plus persuasive que Maes, je me levai en position assise plus vite qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

Mes yeux s'habitèrent au peu de lumière régnant dans la pièce, et Edward m'apparut enfin clairement.

- Je suis désolé, je m'apprêtais à vous réveiller parce que Maes me l'avait demandé, s'excusa-t-il.

Dans ma tête, tout était chamboulé par ma vision précédente. Se pourrait-il que…

- Vous êtes en colère ? s'inquiéta alors l'adolescent qui devait remarquer mes sourcils froncés.

Je fis non de la tête, encore trop troublé pour placer un seul mot. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Edward… J'étais encore à moitié endormi ! Ces traits familiers n'avaient dû être qu'une impression. Et puis, il n'avait pas la même voix que l'inconnu sur cette plage. Elle restait encrée dans un coin de ma tête alors je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, et je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle-là.

Fin Pov

- Bonjour …

Edward se sentit soulagé. Son prince disait enfin quelque chose, et ce n'était pas contre lui.

- Bonjour ! répondit-il d'une voix plus enjouée. Encore une fois, désolé si j'ai pu vous mettre en colère.

- Non, non. J'étais juste… Pensif.

Roy sortit complètement de son lit et s'étira.

- Maes ! Si tu as besoin d'aide pour me réveiller, j'espère au moins que tu sauras trouver mes vêtements tout seul !

Le valet entra, une pile de linge sur le bras.

- Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! chantonna-t-il.

Roy alla se placer derrière le paravent situé près de son armoire, et lui intima l'ordre de le rejoindre. Une fois dissimulés tous deux du regard du petit blond, le prince s'énerva en murmurant :

- À quoi tu joues ?

Maes feinta merveilleusement l'innocence.

- Hmm ?

- Avec Edward ! Je sais ce que tu veux ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas à mon sauveur inconnu qu'il faut que tu entraînes un pauvre innocent dans cette histoire !

- Je suis certain qu'au fond ça ne te dérange pas ! répliqua son ami.

- Même si ça ne me dérangerais pas ce n'est pas une raison ! s'empourpra le prince en haussant légèrement la voix. Ecoute, celui que j'aime, c'est celui qui m'a sauvé. Je suis certain qu'il existe, et un jour je peux te jurer que je le retrouverais, et que se sera lui avec qui je resterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

Maes soupira.

- Tu as devant toi un garçon attachant, une chance d'avoir du bonheur, et tu continues de t'amouracher à un être qui n'a peut-être existé que dans ton imagination.

- Enfin Maes, avant de vouloir me caser avec Edward, essayes plutôt de voir si déjà ça lui plairait !

- Mais je l'ai vu !

Cette affirmation laissa Roy perplexe.

- Quoi ?

En vérité, Maes n'en était pas sûr, mais il sentait que ce petit blond éprouvait quelque chose pour son ami. Il n'ajouta rien et repartit rejoindre le concerné, laissant Roy faire vraiment ce qu'on doit faire derrière un paravent : se changer !

Dix minutes plus tard, le prince était enfin prêt, et après un petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, ils sortirent tous les trois du palais pour se rendre dans le jardin royal.

Edward fut fasciné par les buissons taillés pour la plupart en animaux. Bien sûr, il n'en connaissait aucun, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les admirer. Ils allèrent jusqu'au milieu du jardin, là ou se trouvait une grande fontaine. Roy l'invita à s'asseoir sur son rebord.

- Comme promis, je vais te montrer comment on fait de l'alchimie !

Le blond acquiesça, ses yeux dorés brillant de curiosité et d'intérêt. Le prince prit un bâton et traça consciencieusement un cercle sur le sol juste devant lui. Il y ajouta des symboles avec la même application et releva la tête vers Edward qui avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements visiblement dans le but de les imprimer dans sa tête.

- C'est un cercle de transmutation ! Pour pouvoir utiliser l'alchimie, il faut impérativement en tracer un ! expliqua-t-il.

Intérieurement, il se sentait amusé par la concentration exemplaire du jeune garçon et une partie de sa discussion avec Maes lui revint en tête.

« - Tu as devant toi un garçon attachant, une chance d'avoir du bonheur, et tu continues de t'amouracher à un être qui n'a peut-être existé que dans ton imagination…

- Enfin Maes, avant de vouloir me caser avec Edward, essayes plutôt de voir si déjà ça lui plairait !

- Mais je l'ai vu…

- Quoi ? »

Il se donna une claque mentale et continua son explication.

- Ensuite c'est simple, il suffit de poser ses mains dessus en se concentrant sur ce que l'on souhaite transmuter.

Et il s'exécuta. Malheureusement, sa concentration dévia de nouveau et ce qu'il transmuta déclencha un fou rire chez Maes qui le regardait, également assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Edward, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux.

Il se voyait en effigie de sable, embrassant un clone de Roy de la même matière. Celui-ci devint écarlate et donna un violent coup de pied dans sa création inattendue pour la faire disparaître, et Maes tomba dans la fontaine, étant parti en arrière à force de rire à plein poumon.

- Je… J'ai pas fait exprès ! Je… C'est ça pas que je….

Il soupira. Et voilà. Après cela, son valet ne lui fichera plus jamais la paix. Il sentit le regard insistant d'un certain blondinet et agita les mains en luttant contre ses prunelles dorés qui le fixaient avec interrogation.

- Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! C'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Edward éclata à son tour de rire et Roy se sentit légèrement vexé.

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! Se défendit le prince. A ton tour !

Il traça un autre cercle à côté de l'autre et fit signe au blond d'essayer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, toujours en pouffant, et s'agenouilla devant. Il tâcha tout de même de retrouver son sérieux, espérant ne pas lamentablement échouer devant Roy.

Maes s'était relevé trempé, mais attendait avec impatience sa démonstration, non sans espérer que cela donnerait un résultat semblable à celui de son ami.

Edward se concentra, mais quelque chose se passa aussi dans sa tête. Le bruit de la fontaine lui faisait soudainement penser à deux êtres chers. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, dans sa hâte de pouvoir être avec Roy, il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ...

Lorsqu'il toucha le cercle, il se sentit mort de honte. Qu'est-ce que son frère et Winry devaient penser ?

Une lumière bleutée se dégagea du cercle et une petite statue de sable s'érigea à l'intérieur. Lorsque la lumière disparut, Maes et Roy poussèrent une exclamation d'admiration.

Elle représentait un rocher sur lequel deux sirènes, un homme et une femme, semblaient regarder au loin avec une expression de tristesse. Seul Edward savait qu'il s'agissait d'Alphonse et de Winry…

- Tu es doué ! s'exclama Roy en frappant dans ses mains. C'est vraiment la première fois que tu en fais ? C'est impressionnant ! Tu pourrais devenir un grand alchimiste !

Edward se releva et lui sourit, content de recevoir des compliments de sa part. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner à l'alchimie, et il s'avéra qu'il était vraiment doué. De son côté, Maes les observaient il ne put qu'être encore plus certain d'une chose :

Son prince était, même s'il le niait, déjà très attaché à ce jeune prodige de l'alchimie, et il était encore plus voyant que celui-ci en pinçait pour Roy.

Il espéra en silence qu'un jour ces ceux-là finissent ensemble.

Au soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent pour dîner, Edward jeta un regard vers l'océan tout proche.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans un murmure.

Il s'en voulait, c'était certain, mais à présent que pouvait-il faire ?

Alphonse était rentré ce matin-là complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pas encore fouillé toutes les épaves là-bas, mais il avait prévu d'y retourner souvent pour continuer de rechercher son frère.

Il n'avait même pas été voir Winry dans sa chambre, ne voulant lui annoncer son manque de résultats qu'au moment où il s'avérerait qu'Edward n'était pas dans le cimetière des épaves.

Il y retournera demain, après demain, même durant des semaines s'il le fallait ! Cet endroit étant assez immense mais il ne s'avouera vaincu qu'après avoir cherché partout, dans le moindre navire échoué !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et voilà un beau chapitre huit avec un peu de révélations histoire de faire saliver. **

Une semaine passa, et Edward s'était entièrement fait à la vie humaine. Chaque jour, Roy l'emmenait dans un endroit différent de son royaume pour le lui faire visiter, et continuait de lui enseigner l'alchimie.

Le blond apprit par exemple qu'il existait des Achimistes d'Etat, constitués d'alchimistes qui, en plus de maîtriser cette science, étaient capables de l'utiliser d'une manière particulière.

Edward aimait beaucoup parler aux gens, et le peuple l'appréciait également pour sa gentillesse et sa manie de s'intéresser à tout. Une rumeur circulait presque partout sur le jeune protégé du prince héritier, et l'on disait que Roy avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied.

En effet, personne ne l'avait vu aussi motivé, aussi… Heureux. Il était évident que la compagnie de ce jeune homme ravivait en lui l'enthousiasme qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps perdu.

Dimanche, alors qu'il devait rattraper son retard au niveau des affaires à régler, Roy confia Edward à Maes et se retira dans ses appartements. Le valet était bien sûr plus que content, et il emmena l'adolescent chez lui pour lui faire rencontrer « sa merveilleuse fleur d'amour et sa princesse chérie ».

C'est comme ça qu'Edward fit la connaissance de Gracia Hugues et de la fameuse petite Elysia.

Il fut attendri par cette famille touchante aux membres si compréhensifs. Cette journée fut notamment mémorable car le valet lui raconta une partie du passé de son prince.

- Amestris n'a pas toujours été le pays prospère rempli d'habitants joyeux comme tu l'as vu. Nous sommes en période de paix après une longue guerre contre Ishbal, un pays voisin. Roy y a participé ainsi que moi-même…

Ils étaient en train de savourer une tarte aux pommes de sa femme, dans la petite cuisine de sa maison, lorsqu'il entama ce sujet quelque peu surprenant.

- Vous avez du souffrir, dit tristement Edward. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé…

- Roy est certainement celui que cette guerre a le plus touché, continua Maes. Beaucoup d'hommes disent que c'est un héros mais lui ne le pense absolument pas !

- Si les gens disent cela c'est qu'il a dû sauver pas mal de vies ! Il devrait être fier d'avoir défendu son peuple !

Maes eut un rire amer.

- Oui, mais dans une guerre, il faut souvent prendre une vie pour en sauver une autre.

Edward baissa la tête.

- Roy est le prince qui va un jour monter sur le trône, continua Maes. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas participé à ce conflit, mais son statut et ses obligations royales l'ont amené sur le champ de bataille pour aider les soldats. J'en faisais partie, vu que les hommes de tout le pays avaient reçu l'ordre de se battre.

La suite de son histoire glaça le sang du blond. La guerre fut longue et surtout, meurtrière.

À tel point qu'Amestris décida d'utiliser l'alchimie pour se défendre, sachant que les Ishbals ne la pratiquaient pas. Ce fut durant cette période que l'ordre des Alchimistes d'Etat fut créé, et cela, Roy ne lui avait jamais précisé.

Maes lui apprit que son prince en faisait partie, bien que depuis la paix, il se refusait à réutiliser l'alchimie, pris de remords. On lui avait enseigné l'alchimie du feu et c'était devenu sa spécialité. Le valet n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter pour qu'Edward comprenne à quoi avait servi sa maîtrise pendant la guerre.

- C'est… Horrible.

L'adolescent ne trouva pas d'autres mots pour décrire tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tout d'un coup, l'alchimie lui semblait moins attrayante.

- Cela fait partie de notre passé, déclara Maes en mordant dans un morceau de tarte. Nous avons finalement gagné et le peuple Ishbal s'est retiré dans un désert au loin. Mais bon, il est toujours difficile d'aller de l'avant après une telle expérience. Moi j'ai une femme extraordinaire et la plus belle et intelligente des filles, mais Roy…

Edward regarda le plafond, pensif.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que le prince n'a plus jamais utiliser l'alchimie après la guerre. Pourtant, il me l'enseigne !

Maes lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Décidément ! Pour la dernière fois tutoie-moi ! Si tu savais à quel point Roy a changé depuis ton arrivée. Avant de te connaître, son sourire se faisait rare. Je savais que la guerre lui laissait une marque mais je me doutais qu'autre chose clochait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un… (Regard insistant)

Edward écarquilla les yeux en se pointant du doigt.

- Oui, je pense que tu es celui dont il a besoin.

Le blond regarda ailleurs.

- Je… Ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout.

Maes éclata de rire. Même si Edward ne le regardait pas, ses joues rouges étaient visibles.

- J'en étais sûr ! Allez, avoue que tu en pinces pour lui !

L'adolescent se tortilla les doigts, signe d'aveu.

- Ça… Se voit tant que ça ? hésita-t-il toujours sans oser le regarder.

- Et comment ! Enfin, il n'y a que Roy pour ne pas s'en apercevoir…

Le blond soupira et Maes lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il a encore cette obsession pour une personne imaginaire mais il finira bien par ouvrir les yeux.

- Une personne imaginaire ?

- Et bien… Lors de sa fête d'anniversaire qui se déroulait sur un de nos bateaux, on a eu droit à une bonne tempête. On a pu s'échapper dans des barques mais pas Roy. On l'a retrouvé sur une plage pas très loin d'ici, et il n'a pas arrêté de m'affirmer que quelqu'un l'avait sauvé. Apparemment, ce serait un jeune homme avec une voix exceptionnelle.

Edward eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il déposa sur la table sa part de tarte à peine entamée et sortit de la maison. Là, il se laissa tomber contre un mur et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux.

L'obsession de Roy qui les empêchait d'être ensemble, tout ça, c'était à cause de sa voix. Elle avait la propriété de guérir, mais elle envoutait. Edward le savait lorsqu'il avait chanté, mais à ce moment tout ce qui lui avait importé, c'était de sauver son prince. Maintenant, il s'en voulait.

Il porta une main à sa gorge en grinçant des dents. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette potion modifie la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de prouver qu'il était cette personne qui obsédait son prince ?

Il pleura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille vint lui secouer l'épaule. Elysia était venue le rejoindre et le regardait, l'air intrigué.

- Edo, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as un bobo ?

Edward, malgré sa peine, rit et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

- Oui, un bobo, répéta-t-il. Un bobo au cœur, précisa-t-il en la regardant tendrement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Je viens de me rappeler une histoire assez triste.

Elysia s'assit devant lui et tapa dans ses mains.

- Raconte, raconte !

Maes, appuyé près de la porte d'entrée côté intérieur, tendit l'oreille.

- Il était une fois, commença Edward en fermant les yeux, un jeune homme-poisson qui tomba amoureux d'un humain. Il ne le connaissait quasiment pas, mais il éprouvait déjà quelque chose de très fort pour lui.

Il s'arrêta. Ses yeux recommençaient déjà à s'emplir de larmes.

- L'humain dont il était amoureux était un prince et la première fois que le jeune homme-poisson l'avait vu, c'était sur le bateau où il y avait une grande fête en son honneur.

- Il est monté sur le bateau ? Mais si c'était un homme-poisson il avait pas de jambes ! fit remarquer Elysia sans comprendre.

- Non, non, il n'était pas vraiment sur le bateau, précisa Edward en riant. Il était juste accroché à une des rampes pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait sur le pont. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit, tu comprends ?

La petite fit oui de la tête et attendit impatiemment qu'il continue son histoire. Edward raconta le naufrage, ce qu'il s'était passé sur la plage, la tristesse ressentie par le jeune homme-poisson parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec son prince, l'offre de la sorcière, la potion…

- Il était très content de pouvoir enfin être avec celui qu'il aimait, mais le prince, même s'il éprouvait beaucoup de compassion pour lui, restait amoureux du mystérieux sauveur.

- Mais pourquoi il lui dit pas que c'est lui son sauveur ? demanda innocemment Elysia.

Edward regarda le ciel.

- Il aimerait bien, mais il ne peut pas. Du moins, pour l'instant… Il espère qu'un jour il pourra…

Saleté de larmes ! Edward s'empressa à nouveau de se reprendre pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot devant la petite fille qui continuait de le regarder.

- Tu sais, moi, je suis sûr qu'un jour le jeune homme-poisson sera heureux ! déclara celle-ci, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage enfantin. Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Papa a dit que quand le soleil se couche il y a des vilains messieurs méchants qui arrivent pour faire peur aux petites filles !

Et elle rentra, laissant Edward avec ses pensées. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi certain qu'elle concernant son bonheur !

Sous l'océan, Winry déposa quelques poissons dans sa sacoche d'algues et sortit de la maison. Elle nagea pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver enfin au cimetière des épaves.

- Al ?

Le jeune homme-poisson sortit d'un des navires, des cernes sous les yeux. La sirène aux longs cheveux blonds le rejoignit et lui donna un poisson qu'il dévora tant il avait faim.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, s'inquiéta son amie.

Alphonse hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini. Il reste encore des bateaux que je n'ai pas explorés…

Winry baissa la tête. Elle comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'Edward avait disparu, mais il risquait de s'en rendre malade ! Elle allait protester contre son entêtement lorsqu'Alphonse tendit l'oreille.

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

La sirène fit non de la tête. Le visage de son ami sembla s'illuminer.

- C'est Ed !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai entendu Ed !

Winry haussa un sourcil mais il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

- Ça venait de là !

Alphonse nagea vigoureusement. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du cimetière, jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

- Al…Tu es sûr ?

Au même moment, quelqu'un râla :

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ?

Winry jeta un regard ébahi à Alphonse. Il avait raison ! C'était la voix d'Edward ! Cependant, ils n'entrèrent pas le rejoindre. Une deuxième voix, moins familière, se fit entendre.

- Apprends la patience, Envy.

Envy ? Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard avant d'oser regarder à l'intérieur de la petite caverne. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient. Deux personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. L'une était un homme-poisson aux longs cheveux sombres, et l'autre une vieille femme qui portait une longue robe. Le plus étonnant était qu'elle n'avait pas de queue de poisson mais bien deux jambes.

- Où est Ed ? murmura Winry. Et cette femme… C'est une humaine. Comment fait-elle pour respirer sous l'eau ?

Alphonse lui fit signe de se taire.

- Mais je suis patient ! se défendit Envy. Si je ne l'étais pas, ça ferais longtemps que j'aurais craqué ! Seulement tu vois, j'en ai assez de parler avec cette voix de blondinet !

- Et bien supporte ! Répliqua Dante. Je te signale que c'est la clé de notre plan.

Envy croisa les bras.

- Et tu ne penses pas qu'il va finir par se douter de quelque chose ?

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je lui ai dit exprès que la potion avait des effets secondaires, et ça à fonctionner. Dès qu'il l'a bu, sa voix est devenu tienne. Je suis encore d'ailleurs très fière de mon idée.

- Il n'empêche que le breuvage que tu m'as forcé à boire juste après son départ était infect ! commenta Envy en tirant la langue.

- Et alors ? L'important, c'est que cette potion permettait le transfert de voix. C'était ma dernière invention, une vraie merveille ! Et puis ne te plains pas, le pauvre, lui, a bu sans le savoir un mélange constitué avec pas moins de trois décoctions différentes ! Celle de base pour sa métamorphose, la seconde pour le transfert de voix, et la troisième pour en récupérer une autre de remplacement.

- Le pauvre, en effet, compatit faussement Envy.

Dante agita négligemment une main et une bulle de la taille d'un ballon apparu devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas une bulle normale. Si on la regardait, on pouvait voir à l'intérieur un homme penché sur un bureau à remplir des papiers d'un air ennuyé.

- Le prince est déjà beaucoup attaché à lui, même s'il ne le montre pas, dit la vieille femme en observant le visage de Roy qui posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un bâillement devant son travail peu passionnant. Le moment venu, tu entreras en scène, comme on l'a prévu. Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je me fais passer pour son amoureux transi et je l'amadoue, répondit Envy en soupirant. T'as pas besoin de me le faire répéter dix fois je connais le plan par cœur ! Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais me débarrasser du modèle ? demanda-t-il soudain avec une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Tandis que Winry étouffait une exclamation horrifiée, Alphonse serrait les poings. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

- Viens, murmura-t-il en faisant signe à son amie.

Tous deux se mirent à s'éloigner au plus vite de la grotte et allèrent se cacher dans un navire échoué.

- Tu as entendu ? fit Winry d'une voix paniquée. Ce garçon a la voix d'Edward !

- Oui, et il semblerait que cette femme soit une sorcière. Mon frère s'est mis dans un sacré pétrin…

- Mais où est-il ?

- Ça semble logique ! Voilà pourquoi on ne le trouvait pas ! Il est devenu humain !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Winry. Mais où aurait-il pu aller ?

- Je savais qu'Ed était amoureux d'un humain, murmura Alphonse, pensif. Elle a parlé d'un prince, ça ne peut être que lui dont il s'agit. Il me semble qu'il y a un palais qui touche l'Océan pas très loin d'ici. Je suppose que c'est là que mon grand frère se trouve…


	9. Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'Edward et Maes rentrèrent au Palais, la nuit était déjà tombée. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Roy, celui-ci paraissait totalement épuisé, littéralement tué par ces tonnes de paperasse qu'il avait dû remplir.

- Je devrais songer à engager des serviteurs pour s'occuper de ça, marmonna le prince en engloutissant presque le repas qu'on leur avait servi.

Edward ne touchait presque pas à son assiette, le regard vide, la tête ailleurs. Maes, lui, regardait le blond du coin de l'œil. Roy remarqua leur comportement et, après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre, posa la question fatale :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Les deux autres hochèrent négativement la tête en parfaite synchronisation.

- Dîtes…Vous pourriez parler un peu ! J'ai l'impression de m'adresser aux tableaux qui ornent la salle !

Maes bailla, et s'en fut trop. Roy décida de finir son assiette sans insister et partit de la salle à manger, les laissant dans leur silence. Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, son valet sembla retrouver la faculté de parler.

- Dis… Tu aurais pu le lui dire maintenant….

- Désolé, fut la réponse timide d'Edward qui tournait à présent sa fourchette entre ses doigts. J'ai juste un peu peur de sa réaction.

Ses yeux dorés se tournèrent vers la baie vitrée qui lui permettait de voir l'Océan. Le vaste étendu liquide était noir, et le ciel arborait des nuages tout aussi sombres qui ne laissaient pas voir les étoiles. La pluie ne devait plus tarder.

- Je dois avouer que ce n'est effectivement pas commun comme situation, mais il n'est pas obligé de tout savoir maintenant ! Dis lui juste au moins pour tes sentiments ! Je suis sûr que ça vous rapprochera…

- Merci, Maes…

*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, mais Edward n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il était resté assis devant la maison de Maes, à tenter de se remonter le moral. Le valet finit tout de même par le rejoindre.

- Ben alors ? Tu as profité du beau temps ? demanda-t-il en riant.

L'adolescent murmura un « oui » avec un faible sourire.

- Tu sais, ça peut te paraître farfelu, mais j'ai l'impression que l'histoire que tu as racontée à ma Elysia ne vient pas de ton imagination !

Edward leva la tête vers lui à une vitesse étonnante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vu ta réaction je suppose que mes soupçons sont bien fondés, rit Maes. Alors comme ça tu serais un ondin ?

Edward sembla enfin trouver la force de se remettre debout.

- Mais… Non ! Enfin je veux dire… Euh…

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée de raconter sa vie à Elysia sans s'être assuré que personne d'autre ne pouvait écouter. Qu'est-ce que Maes pensait de lui maintenant ?

Celui-ci semblait avoir détecté son angoisse et lui fit un sourire Maessien des plus rassurants.

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, je te rassure : je ne mange pas les humains mi-poissons…

Son humour détendit l'atmosphère, mais le blond ne savait toujours pas s'il devait confirmer que son personnage n'était autre que lui-même….

Contre toute attente, le valet posa soudainement un genou à terre et baissa la tête devant lui.

- Ton histoire parle d'une fête, d'un naufrage, et surtout, du sauvetage d'un prince. Les détails que tu as mentionnés dans chacune de ces parties prouvent, à mes yeux, que tu es ce sauveur que mon prince et meilleur ami recherche. Je te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Edward se sentit gêné, et en même temps soulagé. Apparemment, il croyait véritablement à son histoire, donc à sa véritable identité, et n'en éprouvait aucune peur, ni dégout.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant Maes qui leva la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'adolescent. Des larmes de gratitude.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. Grâce à toi, je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas sans espoir. Peut-être qu'un jour je raconterai cette histoire au prince…. Et qu'il me croira lui aussi ! Et qu'il…

Ses larmes redoublèrent et Maes le serra contre lui, faute de mots. Et dire que le sauveur de Roy était là ! Devant lui ! Depuis tout ce temps !

Le valet se jura de l'aider à ce que son histoire finisse en happy end.

*-*-*Fin Flash Back*-*-*

Ed se leva de table et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait légèrement. Maes l'avait convaincu de dire à Roy ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était en fait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il avait horriblement peur…

Bien sûr, comme le valet avait dit, il n'était pas obligé de lui avouer qu'il était un homme-poisson, juste de lui déclarer qu'il l'aimait. Mais rien que ça, c'était difficile !

En plus, comme il n'avait pas su quoi dire de tout le repas, et que Maes attendait qu'il se lance, également sans parler, le prince était partit un brin énervé par leur manque de réaction.

Maes se leva à son tour et le regarda avec compréhension.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, vas te reposer un peu. On dit que la nuit porte conseil. Et puis demain, notre prince sera surement de meilleure humeur…

Edward acquiesça et sortit de la salle à manger avec lui. Ils se séparèrent, Maes rentrant chez lui, et il se dirigea, d'un pas assez lent, vers sa chambre. Là, il se changea mécaniquement, enfilant sa chemise de nuit blanche, et s'allongea dans son lit.

Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il pensait à Roy et imaginait sa réaction à sa déclaration.

_« Je suis navré Edward, mais je me suis juré d'aimer celui qui m'a sauvé. Mais cela me touche quand même… »_

Il se recroquevilla un peu dans sa couverture. Non. Il ne devait pas imaginer ce genre de scénario. Il s'efforça de ne plus s'imaginer son prince en train de le rejeter même s'il le faisait gentiment.

Il ferma les yeux, décidé à se détendre. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, désespéré. Pourquoi l'amour était si compliqué ? Ça aurait été sans doute plus simple s'il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour un humain. Mais non, il a fallu que le destin lui complique les choses !

Il finit par sortir du lit, sachant qu'il n'était pas prêt de fermer l'œil. Et là, il serra les poings, prit d'une soudaine motivation. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça ! Il devait prendre sur lui, avouer ses sentiments ! Se morfondre ne l'aidera pas !

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, prêt à se rendre dans celle de Roy, lorsqu'un flash illumina la pièce et le couloir. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, surpris par ce phénomène, mais se reprit bien vite. Au moment où il commença à s'éloigner de sa chambre, un craquement tonitruant le fit sursauter.

Le mauvais temps venait de pointer son nez, avec orage à la clé.

Le cœur battant, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il détestait le tonnerre. En général, bien au fond de l'océan, le bruit extérieur se faisait discret, mais là…

Déjà la nuit de la tempête, il était effrayé par les éclairs et le bruit de l'orage, mais sauver Roy lui avait permis de ne pas trop y penser.

Il se concentra. Pourquoi avoir peur ? Il n'était pas dehors, donc il ne risquait rien ! Néanmoins, il s'empressa de traverser les différents couloirs, priant pour que le tonnerre s'arrête, ayant du mal à supporter cet horrible bruit qui lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose s'écroulait.

Enfin, il reconnut la grande porte qui menait aux appartements de Roy. Il décolla ses mains de ses oreilles et frappa, espérant ne pas le déranger.

Un « entrez ! » assez ferme se fit entendre, et il se pinça la lèvre. Il ouvrit tout de même la porte et se glissa timidement dans la pièce.

Roy était assis sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait dehors. Il ne se tourna pas quand Edward s'approcha, et l'on entendait que le martèlement de la pluie sur la vitre.

- C'est toi, Edward ?

Le blond stoppa son avancée lorsque le prince prononça son nom.

- Oui… Je suis désolé si je vous dérange…

- Non, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Son ton s'était radouci, ce qui rassura Edward. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul des deux à ne pas trouver le sommeil.

- Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux.

L'invitation fit légèrement rougir l'adolescent qui s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face de Roy. Celui le regarda enfin, et il put remarquer qu'il semblait un peu fatigué, presque las.

- Tu parais déjà plus bavard que tout à l'heure, fit remarquer le prince avec un léger sourire.

Edward eut un rire nerveux. Il se sentait un peu honteux en repensant à la scène de la salle à manger.

- Veuillez me pardonner. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à ce moment…

Roy haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne mords pas pourtant, ajouta-t-il en se passant une main derrière la tête. Et puis, tant que j'y pense, tu peux me tutoyer. Je demande toujours à Maes d'en faire autant. Je n'aime pas que les gens qui me sont proches doivent tenir compte de mon rang. C'est assez pesant…

Edward se sentit heureux d'être considéré comme un proche, et cela l'encouragea à enfin lui faire sa déclaration. Bien que ses yeux fuyaient ceux du prince, il prit son courage à deux mains et déclara d'une voix sérieuse :

- Si je suis venu, c'est pour vous… Te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Roy hocha positivement la tête.

- Vas-y, j'ai tout mon temps pour t'écouter. Ça doit être effectivement important si tu es venu ici à cette heure. Rassure moi quand même : ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

Edward fit « non » de la tête en rougissant.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave du tout. En fait, je… Je suis venu pour vous dire que… Que je…

Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ? Sentir Roy l'interroger du regard lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens !

- Je…

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre particulièrement fort se fit entendre, et il n'acheva pas sa phrase, la peur le gagnant à nouveau. Roy le remarqua, et afficha un air un peu amusé.

- Tu as peur de l'orage ?

Edward se sentit vraiment honteux, mais acquiesça tout de même. Il aurait l'air encore plus ridicule s'il le niait.

- Moi aussi je n'aime pas ça.

Le blond regarda Roy sans comprendre. S'il n'aimait pas cela, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas à chaque coup de tonnerre ?

Le prince rit devant son air surpris, et il s'expliqua en tournant à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur.

- Ce bruit me rappelle la guerre qui a eu lieu il y a quelques années, tout simplement. J'y ai participé, et je n'en garde évidemment pas de bons souvenirs…

Edward baissa la tête. Il se rappela l'histoire de Maes.

- Mais Amestris est en paix maintenant. C'est du passé.

- Je le sais… Seulement mes actes là-bas ont fait que je garderais à jamais des remords au fond de moi.

Edward savait de quoi il parlait mais il garda le silence. Est-ce qu'à chaque orage son prince revivait l'atroce expérience de son passé ? Il sentit une vague de compassion l'envahir. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne se préoccupait de personne, mais d'un être sensible, et tourmenté par les atrocités qu'ils avaient vécu…

- Tu sais, moi je n'attache pas d'importance à ce que tu as pu faire pendant la guerre. Tu avais agi à contrecœur, et tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui tuerait sans y être obligé !

Ses yeux le picotèrent un peu mais il poursuivit, osant enfin se lancer :

- Je… J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Tu es un prince qui aime son peuple, qui s'est battu pour lui ! Tu respectes les gens, tu es très gentil… Pour faire court, tu as beaucoup de qualités. Tu possèdes même un peu d'humour que j'apprécie beaucoup, et une prestance qui montre que tu mérite d'être Prince !

Il se tut, rouge pivoine. Après avoir éprouvé tant de difficulté, voilà qu'il avait sortit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur d'un coup ! Et maintenant, il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre !

Roy le regardait maintenant avec une expression étrange. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait à rire…

- Tu… Es amoureux de moi ?

- O… Oui, avoua Edward en détournant la tête.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère silencieuse, et durant lesquelles seule la pluie osait encore faire du bruit derrière la fenêtre. Puis, sans prévenir, le prince se plaqua une main sur le visage. Edward l'entendit rire discrètement.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, le voyant déjà se moquer de lui.

Et voilà, il allait être rejeté…

Roy retira sa main et calma son rire.

- Je suis pathétique, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Edward cligna des siens.

- Pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle pause se fit entre sa question et la réponse du prince.

- Et bien parce que je n'ai pas été le premier à faire ma déclaration.

À ces paroles, le cœur d'Edward s'accéléra à nouveau. Roy rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Tu es un garçon plein de surprise, et très mignon. En plus tu as un véritable talent pour l'alchimie, et tu t'attires très vite la sympathie des gens. Comment ne pas succomber ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire taquin.

Il hésita à continuer.

- Lors de mon accident en mer, j'ai été sauvé par un jeune homme. Je me suis attaché à lui car je me disais que s'il m'avait aidé, au moins lui trouvait que je méritais de vivre malgré mes actes… C'est un peu bête, quand j'y pense. Il ne devait sans doute pas être au courant de mon passé… Et puis plus le temps passe plus je me dis que Maes avait raison, et qu'il est le fruit de mon imagination…

Il leva une main pour venir la poser sur une des joues d'Edward.

- À cause de ça, même si je t'ai trouvé attirant dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'arrivais pas à me persuader de l'oublier, et donc de voir à quel point je tenais à toi, mon petit protégé…

Le blond ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne s'était pas préparé pour cette réaction plus que positive, et même s'il débordait intérieurement de joie, les mots ne venaient pas.

L'orage, insensible à cet heureux dénouement, décida d'interrompre ce moment magique et un nouvel éclair suivit d'un craquement sonore rompirent le silence. Sans réfléchir, Edward se rapprocha de Roy plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la présence de son prince atténuant tout de même un peu son appréhension.

Un deuxième craquement attaqua ses tympans et il porta ses deux mains à ses oreilles. Oui, vraiment, il haïssait l'orage !

Les yeux fermés, le visage crispé, il ne vit pas que Roy l'entoura de ses bras. Il ressentit toutefois une douce chaleur l'envelopper et le bruit du tonnerre lui sembla déjà plus lointain.

Il ne se doutait pas que deux autres personnes se réjouissaient tout en les observant dans une bulle magique.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Publication du chapitre dix dans lequel les choses sérieuses démarrent !**

Le matin suivant cette nuit d'orage, un valet s'apprêtait à réveiller son maître. Maes ouvrit la grande porte des appartements de Roy et clama haut et fort :

- Sa Majesté est priée de se lever !

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches en entendant non pas un grognement agacé, mais DEUX grognements agacés ! Oui, DEUX ! Il s'approcha rapidement du lit et resta sidéré par ce qu'il vit.

Un petit blond était pelotonné contre son prince qui ne semblait, à l'air heureux figé sur son visage encore endormi, nullement gêné de cette présence.

« On dirait que les choses ont bien progressé » pensa Maes avec un sourire.

- Sa Majesté et son protégé sont priés de se lever ! corrigea-t-il avec humour, faisant réagir les deux interpellés.

Dès qu'il croisa le regard amusé du valet qui lui fit un clin d'œil, Edward devint rouge mais le lui rendit en plus d'un petit rire. Roy eut plus de mal a émerger…

- Gnn… Quelle heure il est ?

- L'heure de m'expliquer pourquoi le jeune homme pur et innocent que tu as recueilli s'est retrouvé dans ton lit ! S'exclama Maes en riant.

- Orage, fut la réponse plutôt brève de Roy qui bailla.

- Oh ! Je comprends…

- Et disons aussi que j'ai ouvert les yeux, ajouta le prince en se levant, suivit d'Edward. Je ne gâcherais pas ma chance pour un être qui n'existe hélas que dans mon esprit !

L'air enjoué de Maes parut s'effacer durant une seconde mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- En fait, tu avais totalement raison. Edward est tout simplement celui que j'attendais et j'ai été idiot de me voiler la face sur mes sentiments juste parce que je m'attachais à de l'imaginaire.

Il entoura un bras autour des épaules du blond qui se sentit presque euphorique. Son rêve d'être vraiment avec son prince se réalisait.

- Maes, je veux organiser un bal avant la fin de la semaine !

Cette déclaration laissa son ami et Edward perplexes.

- Un bal ? Tu veux fêter le fait d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux ? plaisanta Maes.

- On peut dire ça…

- Et que va en penser le roi ?

- Il est en voyage tu le sais bien, et puis avec ce que je lui annoncerai à son retour, il ne pourra qu'être de bonne humeur !

Edward se colla un peu plus contre son prince et fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son malaise. Il avait déjà entendu parler de bals lors de discussions avec les gens du peuple. Il s'agissait de soirées où l'on prenait plaisir à côtoyer d'autres personnes, et à danser.

Danser…

Voilà le problème. Cette activité humaine lui était totalement inconnue ! Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le faire avec des dauphins, mais c'était loin d'être la même chose !

Malheureusement, Roy ne changea pas d'idée, et les invitations furent envoyées, et les préparatifs achevés deux jours plus tard. Deux jours qui passèrent trop vite au goût d'Edward. La fête devait se dérouler dans la grande salle de bal du palais. Le buffet se tenait prêt, les musiciens répétaient ce qu'ils allaient devoir jouer pour l'occasion, et lui stressait comme jamais.

Plus l'heure fatidique du commencement du bal se rapprochait, plus il se tortillait les mains. Roy avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette et lui avait donc proposé une petite sortie. Ils rentrèrent un peu plus tard en possession de tenues spécialement adaptées pour ce genre de soirée.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Edward enfila ce qu'il avait choisit. En se regardant dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, il vit un charmant jeune homme aux yeux dorés qui portait un costume d'apparat rouge et or, ce qui se mariait à merveille avec sa chevelure blonde.

Roy le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et sembla un peu dans les nuages en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Ces habits te vont très bien !

Le blond lui retourna le compliment, trouvant en effet que le costume d'un bleu relativement sombre mêlé également à de l'or qu'il portait intensifiait sa prestance.

Bientôt, les invités arrivèrent et Maes vint les avertir que l'on attendait plus qu'eux. Un brin hésitant, Edward serra le bras de Roy en se rendant dans la salle de Bal. On les applaudit à leur arrivé et le blond se sentit affreusement gêné d'être au centre de l'attention de tout ce monde.

- Mes chers amis, ce bal est organisé pour une raison bien précise que je dévoilerai à sa toute fin ! Je vous souhaite de profiter de la soirée autant que possible !

Les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau avant que la musique n'emplisse la pièce immense. Des couples se mirent immédiatement à tournoyer sur la pise de danse, tandis que d'autres rejoignaient leurs amis pour parler entre eux, non loin du buffet. Notre blondinet se dit qu'il suffisait juste de se glisser près de celui-ci pour éviter le pire, mais il était déjà trop tard. Roy lui posa la question fatale tout en s'inclinant.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Edward sentit la panique l'envahir en un instant. Le souvenir de ses premiers essais pour marcher lui revint en mémoire et cela ne l'aida pas. Il avait déjà fallu un peu de temps pour qu'il parvienne à rester sur ses jambes sans perdre l'équilibre, alors danser lui paraissait être une épreuve bien difficile. Certes depuis le temps il s'était habitué à ses jambes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il parviendrait à se mouvoir correctement pour une valse ! Mais s'il refusait, qu'est-ce que son prince allait penser ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas danser, articula faiblement notre blond dans un murmure à peine audible.

Roy réprima une envie de rire aux éclats pour ne pas le vexer et se pencha à son oreille.

- Quelle importance ? C'est très simple ! Il suffit juste de suivre les mouvements du partenaire.

Edward acquiesça mais restait angoissé. Il chercha Maes du regard et l'aperçu en train de faire danser Elysia avec Gracia, tous trois formant une farandole familiale des plus touchante. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas l'aider cette fois…

Il sentit soudain Roy le tirer par la manche pour l'emmener sur la piste et il eu bien du mal à résister. En fait il n'y arriva pas du tout et donc se retrouva bien contre son grè parmi tous ces couples qui tournoyait à lui en donner le vertige.

- Tu es prêt ?

Une main touchant la taille de son Prince, et l'autre l'épaule, Edward déglutit discrètement avant d'hocher positivement la tête, mettant de côté du mieux qu'il put cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait « Tu vas être ridicule ! ».

Doucement, Roy commença à se mouvoir, entraînant Edward qui baissait les yeux pour suivre ses pas. Ils dansèrent à un rythme soutenu pendant quelques minutes, avant que la musique ne s'accélère légèrement, et qu'ils en fassent de même. Notre blond se dit finalement que ce n'était pas bien dur, même s'il fallait qu'il reste concentré pour bien suivre.

Et puis, cette proximité avec son prince lui prodiguait une douce sensation de bien-être. Il leva la tête vers Roy et se sentit rougir. Il le fixait avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse.

- Alors ? fit le prince en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne sais toujours pas danser ? Sache que tu te débrouille très bien !

Edward esquissa un sourire gêné avant de changer radicalement d'expression, une sensation bien moins agréable que celle du bien-être le prenant soudain aux tripes. Il lâcha Roy et tomba sur les genoux en se serrant la taille de ses deux bras, les traits tirés par la douleur.

- Ed ? Ed !

Les couples autour d'eux avaient cessé de danser et le regardait, l'incompréhension et la peur se lisant sur le visage de chaque personne. Roy tenait maintenant les épaules de son partenaire et appela Maes qui accourut aussitôt vers eux.

- Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Appelle le médecin royal ! s'exclama Roy avec le sérieux dont il faisait preuve lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Le valet ne se fit pas prier et se précipita hors de la salle de bal. Le prince prit ensuite Edward dans ses bras en lui murmurant des « ça va s'arranger, ça va s'arranger ». Il le porta non pas dans la chambre du blond, mais dans la sienne, où il le déposa délicatement sur son lit.

- … R… Ro…y

De toute évidence, la douleur était telle que le pauvre adolescent ne parvenait même pas à parler correctement. Maes les rejoignit sans plus tarder, accompagné d'un vieil homme. Le prince reconnu aussitôt celui qui l'avait toujours soigné lorsqu'il tombait malade, et ce depuis sa petite enfance.

Le médecin royal s'approcha d'Edward et ils le laissèrent l'ausculter pour voir l'origine du mal qui le rongeait. À la fin de l'examen, le diagnostic fut formel :

- Ce jeune homme n'est atteint d'aucune maladie, et je n'ai rien sentit d'anormal.

Autant dire que Maes et Roy le regardèrent avec le plus grand étonnement.

- Vous êtes sûr ? osa le prince.

- Si vous doutez de mes dires, n'hésitez pas à appeler des confrères mais ils diront probablement la même chose ! Cependant faites-le garder le lit au moins pour ce soir, sait-on jamais…

Une fois le médecin partit, Roy s'assit sur le lit auprès d'Edward qui s'était assoupi durant l'auscultation.

- Il ne faisait pas semblant, murmura-t-il. Sa souffrance… Lorsque je le tenais dans mes bras, j'avais presque l'impression de la sentir.

Maes posa une main sur son épaule.

- Elle s'est visiblement calmée une fois que tu l'as amené ici. Retourne au bal rassurer tout le monde, il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer…

Le prince hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Maes resserra un peu l'étreinte de sa main sur son épaule et finalement il se résigna à partir.

- Je veux que tu restes ici, et que tu veilles sur lui le temps que je remette de l'ordre avec les invités…

Le valet acquiesça naturellement et le regarda s'éloigner avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux presque instantanément et Maes sut qu'il avait eu raison de penser que ce sommeil soudain avait été simulé pour éviter les questions gênantes.

- Je n'en sais rien... Tout est arrivé si vite, si brutalement !

Il remua les jambes. La douleur était partie aussi vite qu'au moment où elle était venue. Il ne comprenait pas. L'espace d'un instant, il avait bien cru revivre l'horrible métamorphose de la plage, mais en sens inverse. Pourtant, il était encore humain ! Ou alors était-ce autre chose ? Mais quoi ?

Maes l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui donnant une chemise de nuit blanche, comme toutes celles qu'il avait portées depuis son arrivée au château.

- Tiens, change-toi et essayes de réellement dormir. Roy reviendra sûrement dans un petit moment.

Edward obéit et s'engouffra sous les couvertures, bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de se laisser aller au sommeil.

- J'ai gâché la soirée, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

- Mais non ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça… Allez, reposes-toi en attendant le retour de ton prince, insista Maes avant de sortir, le laissant au calme.

Le blond se retourna dans le lit en soupirant. Cette histoire l'inquiétait. D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal que la douleur brutale de toute à l'heure n'était pas due à un revirement de la transformation. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air devant tout ce monde ? Et surtout devant Roy ?

A cette pensée il se crispa. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui ? Il n'avait pas besoin de causer ce genre de situation…

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour oublier un peu sa mésaventure, il entendit une mélodie, légère et cristalline. Son visage se détendit presque instantanément. Si belle, si douce à entendre…

Il se releva soudain en position assise, son cerveau ne reconnaissant que trop bien cette musique. En fait ce n'était pas exactement une musique, mais un chant. Et il l'avait entendu tant de fois qu'il ne pouvait lui être que familier….

Sa surprise grandit encore lorsque ses oreilles lui indiquèrent qu'il provenait de dehors. Il se leva et courut au balcon des appartements de Roy pour se pencher vers l'Océan qui venait caresser le palais de ses vagues.

Là, il manqua de pousser une exclamation de joie. Winry et Alphonse lui faisait des signes, leurs corps à moitié immergés.

- Ed ! Enfin on te retrouve ! s'exclama la jeune sirène. On avait peur que tu ne nous entendes pas !

- On voulait te parler avant mais il fallait d'abord trouver un moyen de communiquer avec toi sans nous faire repérer, ajouta Alphonse, heureux de revoir son ainé.

Edward regarda machinalement autour de lui.

- Mais si vous chantez on va vous entendre ! protesta-t-il.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce chant n'est audible que pour le peuple marin ! le rassura Winry. On a mis du temps à y penser mais ça à fonctionner, et ce même si… Même si tu n'en fais plus partie pour l'instant, acheva-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Le blond en fit de même avant de s'excuser :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai même pas prévenus pour mon départ. Vous devez m'en vouloir j'imagine…

- Un peu c'est vrai, admit Alphonse. Mais tu as tes raisons et je les comprends. Seulement nous ne sommes pas venus pour te faire la morale, mais pour te prévenir !

Edward releva la tête, sentant l'étrange sérieux de son cadet.

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

Sitôt qu'il avait refait son apparition dans la salle de bal bondée, tout le monde ou presque s'était précipité vers lui pour prendre des nouvelles de son protégé. Roy avait dû user de toute son autorité pour imposer le calme et ainsi pouvoir apaiser tout ce remue-ménage.

Il resta tout de même dix minutes à parcourir la salle d'un côté à un autre pour s'assurer que tout reprenait bien son cours. Il décida de retourner voir Edward lorsqu'il vit que les invités étaient bien rassurés. Il prit donc la direction de la sortie en soupirant, bien content que l'ambiance ait été facile à rétablir.

Il resta cependant cloué sur place en voyant quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir entrer dans la salle, et s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui en se tortillant les mains.

- Ed… Edward ?


	11. Chapitre 11

Le blond leva ses yeux dorés vers le visage inquiet de son prince. Roy n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il fallait qu'il se repose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le prince avec douceur. Tu ne voulais pas rester dans mon lit chaud et douillet ?

- Pas vraiment non, s'excusa Edward en évitant maintenant son regard. Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je vais mieux, je t'assure !

Roy esquissa un sourire. Son protégé était si mignon…

- Tu te sens capable de danser à nouveau ?

- Oui !

Edward joignit le geste à la parole et posa une main sur la taille et l'épaule de son prince, lui montrant qu'il ne mentait pas. Roy laissa échapper un petit rire avant de regarder aux alentours.

- Maes n'est pas revenu ? Il veillait sur toi lorsque tu allais mal…

- Il est parti à la cuisine du palais. Il tenait absolument à me préparer une bonne tisane pour me remettre. J'avoue ne pas l'avoir prévenu que j'allais te rejoindre…

Le Prince rit de nouveau avant d'enfin entamer une valse avec son partenaire.

- Quoi ?

Edward s'appuya un peu plus sur le balcon, espérant avoir mal comprit les dires de son cadet.

- Tu es en danger ! Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui se trame, mais un certain Envy possède ta voix ! Il compte sûrement prendre ta place et envoûter le prince ! Il paraissait enchanté à l'idée de se débarrasser de toi.

Le blond porta une main à sa gorge, l'air horrifié. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait plus la même voix. Il s'était fait berner, avait servi de pion pour une sombre machination. Maintenant, la potion qui lui avait permis de devenir humain affichait son véritable prix.

- Roy, murmura-t-il.

Il remercia son frère et Winry avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre de son prince et de courir à perdre haleine vers la salle de bal. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises mais y parvint assez rapidement. Il chercha l'homme qu'il aimait des yeux et tomba sur une vision qui le paralysa. Son prince dansait avec un jeune homme blond qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits ! Il se fraya un chemin vers le couple mais, lorsqu'il y parvint, Roy ne sembla même le pas remarquer, trop absorbé par sa danse.

- Roy ! Stop ! Roy !

Le prince tourna la tête vers lui et la valse cessa. Il ne parut pas pour autant troublé de voir deux Edwards. Le sosie du blond soupira et le fixa d'un air moqueur.

- Ah la la, pourquoi avoir interrompu une si belle danse ? J'en avais profité pour lui chanter quelques notes…

Le cœur d'Edward rata un battement. Son double rit et ferma les yeux quelque instants avant de les rouvrir. Les pupilles dorées affichaient maintenant une couleur améthyste.

- En clair, tu arrive trop tard, blondinet, souffla Envy.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Non…

Il leva la tête vers Roy, mais Envy posa une main sur la joue de son prince pour le forcer à le regarder. Edward voulu l'écarter, mais une terrible douleur le fit tomber à genoux. La même souffrance qui l'avait envahi tout à l'heure…

Elle devint plus aigue, et notre pauvre adolescent ne put retenir un hurlement. Tous les invités présents se tournèrent vers lui, mais la pièce fut soudain plongée dans le noir. Lorsque la lumière revint, il ne restait plus que lui dans l'immense salle décorée. Roy et Envy avaient disparus, ainsi que toutes les personnes conviées au bal…

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mon petit Edward.

Le blond reconnut aussitôt cette voix. Dante se tenait devant l'entrée de la pièce et avança vers lui.

- Je tiens à te remercier car grâce à toi, je vais enfin posséder le pouvoir absolu !

- Espèce de…

Une nouvelle vague de douleur empêcha Edward de finir sa phrase. La vieille femme était maintenant arrivée devant lui et se pencha pour lui caresser la tête.

- Navrée de te faire souffrir, mais en général ça rend plus « docile ».

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Roy ? Et des autres ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ton prince, il est avec mon fils, Envy. Quant aux invités, et bien… Ils font un petit tour dans une autre dimension actuellement. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais les tuer…

Edward se releva tant bien que mal mais Dante le pointa aussitôt du doigt, et il se retrouva paralysé. La vieille sorcière possédait des pouvoirs puissants. Bien trop puissants pour que le blond puisse se battre contre elle. Il aimerait pourtant avoir assez de force pour lutter contre ses sorts, et sauver le peuple ainsi que Roy. Où Envy l'avait-il emmené ? Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de ton propre sort, jeune homme. Mon fils a hâte de s'occuper de ton cas. Maintenant tu ne nous sers plus à rien alors profite de tes derniers instants…

Edward avait peur, inutile de le nier. Qui ne serait pas effrayé de se retrouver dans une pareille situation ? Il faisait cependant de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid. Il ne fallait pas abandonner ! Peut-être y avait-il encore une solution pour s'en sortir ?

C'est au moment où il se disait cela que le destin avait décidé de briser son espoir. Envy venait d'apparaître aux côtés de sa mère mais Roy n'était pas avec lui. L'androgyne avait reprit sa véritable apparence et fixait le blond avec jubilation.

- Salut toi…Merci encore pour ta voix ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te remercier !


	12. Chapitre 12

Envy posa une main sur la joue d'Edward qui regretta de ne pas pouvoir bouger un muscle. L'androgyne plantait ses ongles dans sa peau mais il ne lui laissa pas la satisfaction de l'entendre pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- J'adore martyriser les blondinets ! Je t'ai réservé une fin qui te plaira surement !

Il agrippa les cheveux nattés de sa victime et commença à le trainer derrière lui pour le sortir de la salle de bal. Le sort qui retenait Edward paralysé semblait s'être estompé mais, malgré ses efforts pour se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à faire lâcher prise Envy. Il aurait volontiers accepté n'importe quel objet tranchant pour sacrifier sa natte au profit de sa liberté.

- On arrive bientôt la crevette pas la peine de te dandiner !

Son ennemi le conduisit dans les sous-sols du château, que le blond n'avait jamais visités depuis son arrive au château. Les murs de pierres froides et les chaines qui pendaient par endroits ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

Envy ricana en arrivant devant une porte en fer.

- Je ne suis pas si méchant que ça... Je t'offre une compagnie comme ça tu ne resteras pas seul à te lamenter dans ta cellule !

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta, non sans violence, son prisonnier dans la pièce crasseuse sur laquelle elle donnait. Il la referma aussitôt en éclatant de rire. Edward se releva et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en découvrant qui était son propriétaire.

- Maes !

Le valet acquiesça avec un sourire triste.

- Je me suis fait bêtement capturé par cette vieille sorcière après être sorti de ta chambre...

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Roy est en danger !

- Pas autant que nous je le crains...

Edward le fixa sans comprendre mais Maes resta muet. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouveau rire d'Envy se fit entendre à travers la lourde porte de fer qui les séparait. L'androgyne n'était pas parti et était sûrement resté pour avoir justement l'occasion de lui fournir plus d'explications à ce sujet.

- La cellule dans laquelle vous êtes en ce moment est spéciale. Vois-tu le trou sur un des murs ? Et bien il permettra à l'eau de l'Océan de se déverser dans la pièce au fur et à mesure que le temps passera...

Edward regarda les alentours et vit effectivement un léger espace dans un des murs qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, assez gros pour y passer ses deux mains. La pièce n'était pas très grande et si jamais Envy disait vrai, ils finiraient sans doute noyés avant l'aube.

Il ne dit mot, peu engagé à finir ainsi. Remarquez, pour un ondin, on ne pouvait imaginer une mort plus originale...

- Jai oublié de te dire... On t'a prévenu que la potion n'avait qu'un effet temporaire ? Normalement, tu aurais déjà du redevenir un homme-poisson depuis déjà au moins un jour ! Je suppose que maintenant que ma sorcière de mère ne voit plus l'utilité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour maintenir ton apparence actuelle, tu ne devrais plus tarder à retrouver tes écailles !

Et Envy s'éloigna, bien satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur Edward. Le blond s'était levé et avait frappé de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Il se tenait à présent le poing, les larmes aux yeux. Ce monstre était d'un sadisme !

Il avait comprit le sort qu'il lui avait réservé. Une fois qu'il sera de nouveau un ondin, la noyade ne sera plus la mort qui l'attendra. Envy le savait et l'avait enfermé avec Maes pour qu'il puisse voir son ami mourir avant lui yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il chassa l'horrible vision de sa tête pour se concentrer.

- J'espère qu'Elysia et Gracia vont bien, s'inquiéta Maes en fixant le sol.

- Dante ma dit qu'elle les avait envoyées dans une autre dimension. (Maes se leva, penaud) Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! D'après elle, tous les invités vont bien et elle n'a pas pris de décisions les concernant.

Maes se rassit mais l'inquiètude n'avait pas quitté son visage. Il fixait le trou donnant sur l'Océan avec une certaine mélancolie.

- La marée doit déjà monter à vue d'œil. Ed... Si jamais je meurs et que tu t'en sors, je veux que tu dises à ma femme et à ma petite princesse que je n'ais été qu'un idiot incapable de les protéger !

- Maes ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça !

- Si si... Et bien évidemment que je pense à elles aussi. Je pourrais sans doute voir depuis le ciel ma Elysia grandir et, qui sait, apprendre l'alchimie ?

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est ça !

- Hein ?

- L'alchimie ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Roy m'a initié à l'alchimie ! On peut s'échapper en l'utilisant !

Maes parut mettre un certain temps à réaliser que l'espoir repointait enfin le bout de son nez. Il finit par éclater de rire et applaudit.

- Bravo ! Mon prince a décidemment de la chance d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi ! Je savais qu'il y en avait beaucoup sous ces cheveux blonds !

Un léger détail le refroidit cependant.

- Mais euh... Comment comptes-tu faire ? Nous n'avons pas de quoi tracer un cercle de transmutation.

Ed ne se laissa pas pour autant miner le moral et inspecta le sol. Certes, il n'y avait pas de craie, mais le sol était sableux. Il suffisait simplement d'en tracer un dedans avec l'un de ses doigts. Il s'accroupit et s'empressa de le faire. Une fois le cercle finit, il attendit. Maes parut choqué par son manque de réaction.

- Le temps presse, Ed ! Tu as oublié comment il fallait faire ?

- Pas du tout ! J'attends juste que...

Le blond se courba, le visage crispé. Ça y est... Il était temps de redevenir ce qu'il était vraiment. Contrairement à ce dont il s'attendait, la douleur qu'il ressentit ne fut pas aussi grande que les précédentes.

Maes observa la métamorphose sans bouger, assez impressionné. Les deux jambes d'Edward se couvrirent d'écailles dorées et fusionnèrent ensemble pour former la queue de poisson étincelante que le jeune garçon remua doucement, content de n'avoir pas trop souffert. Un coup de chance aussi qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit ! Il ignorait comment la transformation aurait pu opérer s'il avait encore eu son costume d'apparat sur le dos.**(1)**

« Wouah » fut la seule chose qui parvint à sortir d'entre les lèvres de Maes.

- Maintenant, nous pouvons sortir !

Et le blond apposa ses mains sur le cercle de transmutation. Quelques éclairs bleutés plus tard, l'endroit où le cercle avait été tracé était remplacé par un grand trou ne tardant pas à se remplir d'eau.

- Tu sais nager ? demanda Edward.

- Euh... Un peu.

- Alors suis-moi !

L'ondin plongea et suivit le tunnel qui devait le conduire dans son élément : l'Océan ! Il jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil en arrière pour voir si Maes arrivait à le suivre. C'était le cas, mais il dut à un certain moment lui prendre la main pour l'aider à nager plus vite. Le pauvre humain commençait à sentir le manque d'air.

Enfin la liberté ! Le tunnel déboucha bien sur l'Océan, et Edward remonta vers la surface le plus rapidement possible, Maes commençant à boire la tasse. Le valet fut bien content de pouvoir à nouveau respirer et frotta les cheveux d'Edward en riant.

- Et bien ! T'as autant de suite dans les idées que ma petite princesse !

**(1) Si vous vous en souvenez, Maes avait donné une chemise de nuit à Ed pour qu'il se repose dans la chapitre 10. Après avoir entendu Al, forcément, il n'a pas pris le temps de se changer pour rejoindre son prince.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On approche de la fin. Merci tout plein à mes lecteurs !**


	13. Message aux lecteurs

**Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Bon normalement j'ai changé le format donc ça devrait être bon pour le chapitre douze. Ce n'était pas des fautes d'orthographe mais bien un problème venant du site qui s'amusait à m'enlever des mots ici ou là. S'il y a encore des problèmes signalez-le moi et j'essayerai de voir !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Non, vous n'êtes pas en train d'halluciner après avoir mangé un champignon quelconque, ni en train de rêver. Full Little Merman continue ! Votre attente fut longue, très longue, très très longue, et je ne peux que m'excuser. Je n'abandonne jamais une fanfiction, et même si cela a pris du temps, j'ai enfin repris mon clavier en main. Je dédie ce chapitre à mes lecteurs, anciens ou futurs, à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Edward aida le valet un peu épuisé à rejoindre la rive la plus proche. Maes le remercia et se releva, grelottant.

- Allons montrer à cette sorcière et à son maudit rejeton de quel bois on se chauffe ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux claquements de dents.

Ni une ni deux, l'ami du prince commence à s'élancer vers le palais, pour aussitôt freiner son élan et se retourner.

- Mais… Et t…

- Ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! le coupa aussitôt Edward. Trouves Roy !

Maes resta immobile quelques secondes, ébahi. Il pouvait presque voir des flammes brûler dans les prunelles dorés du jeune-homme poisson. La détermination de l'adolescent eu raison de son hésitation. Il acquiesça et reprit sa course, laissant Edward à moitié immergé à la surface.

- Je compte sur toi Maes. Je jure de très vite vous rejoindre et je sauverai tout le monde ! Je refuse qu'on paye pour mon erreur !

Sur ces mots, il replonge sous l'eau. Sa nage est rapide, sa concentration optimale. Ils ne gagneront pas. Il ne laissera pas Envy et Dante faire du mal à son prince et à son Royaume. Sa nageoire lui fait mal tant il force pour gagner de la vitesse. Al et Winry éprouvèrent d'ailleurs bien de la peine pour réussir à le rejoindre.

- Grand-frère ! Tu es en vie !

- Comment tu as fait ? s'étonna Winry au bord des larmes qu'on ne pouvait voir sous l'océan.

Edward s'en veut de les laisser encore une fois de côté, mais il n'a pas le choix.

- Pas le temps de discuter ! Je dois retourner au cimetière des épaves ! déclara-t-il.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ni Winry ni Alphonse ne tentèrent de l'en empêcher. Son ami et son cadet échangèrent un étrange regard avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

- Compris, acquiesça son frère. Je suppose que c'est la potion pour devenir humain qui t'intéresse ?

- Exact. Quand j'étais allé chez elle, j'ai remarqué un nombre considérable de fioles sur ses étagères. Je suis quasi certain qu'elle fabrique toujours ses breuvages magiques en plusieurs exemplaires !

- Mais une fois que tu pourras de nouveau être là-haut, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'inquiéta Winry. Cette mégère a de grands pouvoirs !

- Je me débrouillerai, la rassura Ed.

Les trois amis nagèrent sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la grotte de la sorcière. Ils n'hésitèrent pas à y rentrer, la sachant bien trop occupée à semer la pagaille à la surface pour se trouver à cet endroit. L'intérieur de la caverne n'avait pas changé. Ils se mirent à chercher la bonne fiole pour aider Edward à retrouver forme humaine. Al et Winry lui tendirent plusieurs fioles contenant un liquide rougeâtre, mais à chaque fois l'adolescent hochait la tête et continuait de son côté. Il ne fallait pas se tromper.

« Encore raté ! Pas celle-ci non plus ! Bon sang, vite !» pensait-il à chaque échec.

Enfin. Sa main finit par s'emparer d'une fiole à la forme élancée et au bouchon en forme de goutte. Il s'agissait de la bonne, sans aucun doute !

- Je l'ai trouvé ! cria-t-il aux autres.

- Génial ! lui répondirent en chœur Al et Winry.

Ils pouvaient enfin sortir de ce lieu lugubre. Cessant les recherches, ils se dirigèrent sans plus tarder vers la sortie et eurent tôt fait de constater un léger problème. Voire deux problèmes en fait. Et pas si légers que ça en plus …

- Qu … Qu'est-ce que… c'est que … ces horreurs ? bégaya Winry en s'accrochant au bras d'Alphonse, tremblante.

- J'en sais rien, mais ils n'étaient pas là avant ! fit remarquer inutilement Alphonse, tout aussi tétanisé qu'elle.

Edward, la main crispée sur sa fiole de potion, n'osait également plus bouger. Deux monstres aux yeux luisants leur faisaient face et leur barraient le passage. À première vue, il s'agissait de deux murènes assez imposantes. Mais ces créatures, et ça toutes les sirènes et les homme-poissons le savaient, n'étaient pas censées avoir des pattes de crocodile sur les côtés, ni des dents aussi longues ! Le blond et ses compagnons reculèrent lorsqu'elles poussèrent un cri strident pour les intimider.

- Se sont des chimères ! Roy m'en a parlé ! se souvint Edward. Une fusion de deux espèces différentes ! C'est … Ce genre d'expérience n'est vraiment pas bien vu à Amestris ! Apparemment, cette foutue sorcière s'y connait aussi en alchimie !

- Ed, sans vouloir te vexer, ce n'est pas le moment de nous montrer tes nouvelles connaissances ! s'emporta Winry.

Les deux murènes-crocodiles sont d'accord. Le temps presse. La faim les tiraille. Les deux montres foncent sur eux, les forcent à se séparer. Elles font claquer leurs mâchoires, fort heureusement dans le vide, pour tenter de happer toute cette délicieuse chair fraîche. On a beau leur lancer des fioles à la figure, elles continuent d'attaquer avec rage. Elles s'en prennent d'abord à Winry qui hurle de terreur, se contorsionne pour les éviter, cherche un recoin pour se cacher. Alphonse la défend, se sert de ses poings. Il n'y a plus de projectiles à lancer dans le coin. Une des murènes réussit à le morde au bras. Edward fait de son mieux pour l'aider, mais à une main, ce n'est pas évident.

- Ed ! Va-t-en ! hurle Alphonse en repoussant une énième fois l'une des murènes-crocodiles.

- Non ! T'es fou !

- On va se débrouiller ! Sors de cette maudite grotte et vas à la surface ! On les retient !

- Non !

Edward refuse. Abandonner son frère et sa meilleure amie ? Jamais ! Il voulait sauver Roy, oh ça oui, mais pas au prix de leurs vies ! Les murènes-crocodiles comprennent enfin qui est le plus vulnérable dans l'histoire. Protéger sa fiole donnait un sérieux handicap à Edward face à elles. Contrairement à cette sirène et à cet autre homme-poisson, il se défendait beaucoup moins ! Les deux monstres changent de cible, fondent toutes deux sur la même proie. Alphonse et Winry, surpris par ce brusque revirement, mettent une seconde de trop pour réagir. Le blond est projeté contre une paroi de la caverne. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, l'assomma presque. La fiole glissa entre ses doigts, le bouchon légèrement enlevé. Du liquide rouge s'en échappe par volutes troubles.

- Non ! articula Edward.

Il puisa dans ses ressources pour bouger. Ses assaillantes revinrent à la charge. Leurs gueules s'ouvrent. L'idiot ne fait même plus attention à elles.

**BAM**

Leurs crocs rencontrèrent deux poings. Winry et Al dressèrent une barrière de leurs bras entre les créatures et Edward. La bataille n'était pas finie.

Pendant ce temps, au palais, La lourde porte de la cave royal s'ouvrit enfin. Roy marchait lentement, Envy accroché à son bras. L'androgyne avait repris les traits de son petit protégé et chantonnait un air innocent pour garder l'héritier du trône sous son emprise. Ils commencèrent à descendre les marches de pierre, Dante sur leurs talons. La sorcière se tortillait les mains d'impatience, une expression presque démente sur le visage. Ils approchaient du but. Enfin. Après toutes ces années d'attente, cet exil infâmant !

Roy les emmena au fond de la cave, derrière les rangées d'étagères saturées de bouteilles de vin et les bibelots du palais. Il s'arrêta face à un mur contre lequel une vieille statue était adossée. La sculpture représentait un vieil homme encapuchonné dont l'un des bras était positionné devant lui, en position de prière. Le prince posa l'une des sienne contre sa paume glacée **(1)**, et aussitôt, un déclic se fit entendre. Le mur se décala sur le côté, dévoilant ce qu'il cachait à Dante et à son fils. Envy siffla.

- Et ben ! Elle était bien planquée !

Dante entra dans la petite pièce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Un socle de marbre se trouvait en son centre. La sorcière s'approcha plus encore, un horrible sourire étirant ses lèvres. L'objet de sa convoitise brillait de mille feux sur le coussin doré qu'on avait déposé dessus. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle.

- Minute ! Seuls les membres de la famille royale ont le droit de pénétrer en ce lieu !

Cette voix … Impossible. Envy et Dante se retournèrent. Maes Hugues, droit et fier, venait de les rejoindre. Dans chacune de ses mains, plusieurs petits couteaux se tenaient prêts à être lancés dans leur direction.

- Le valet de pacotille ! s'écria Dante. Tu es en vie ?

La sorcière, le regard désormais furieux, se tourna vers son fils qui haussa les épaules, pris au dépourvu.

- Je … Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu …

- Tais-toi et va voir dans leur cellule si l'autre y est toujours ! Je ne pense pas que lui se soit enfui ! Pas avec sa jolie queue de poisson ! rajouta-t-elle avec un rire mauvais. Je n'ais pas besoin d'aide pour éliminer un simple serviteur !

Maes ne chercha pas à retenir Envy. Son prince était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Mais pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas à son arrivée ? Il laissa de côté les questions. L'heure était venue de montrer de quoi il était capable. Couteaux entre ses doigts, il se concentra pour refaire surgir ses talents de soldat.

- Je suis Maes Hugues ! se présenta-t-il pour la forme. Valet et meilleur ami de Sa Majesté ici présente, époux d'une fleur de la passion et père d'une étoile resplendissante ! Je leur dédie ce combat et je jure que tu vas regretter de t'être attaquée à ceux que j'aime !

**(1)****J'ai galéré pour cette partie. J'espère que vous avez réussi à imaginer la position du bras. En fait c'est celle d'Edward par exemple dans FMA lorsqu'il veut faire une transmutation.**

**Voilà ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leurs avis et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Rassurez-vous le délai de publication du prochain chapitre ne sera pas aussi long que pour celui-ci … Il sera sans doute achevé avant Noël. Enjoy !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Yosh** **! Nouveau chapitre ! L'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin, mais je vous souhaite de continuer à passer un bon moment à la lire. J'espère que la partie publiée aujourd'hui sera en mesure de vous donner faim et que vous aurez envie de dévorer la suite. Sur ce, je vous laisse, m'excuse encore de ne plus respecter mes délais de temps, et vous remercie de suivre Full Little Merman. C'est toujours un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette fanfiction mêlant mon conte préféré et mon manga favori, et de la faire partager. Bonne lecture !**

Les deux murènes claquèrent des mâchoires, agacées. La nourriture se montrait coriace aujourd'hui. Winry et Alphonse, poussant tous deux un cri de guerre à l'unisson, en profitèrent pour s'élancer vers elles avec l'intention de les effrayer. Se défendre ne faisait qu'attiser la rage des deux monstres alors autant jouer la carte du kamikaze et montrer qu'eux aussi savaient attaquer. Désarçonnées par ce changement d'attitude, les créatures ripostèrent de manière chaotique, frappant au hasard. Aucun de leurs coups ne porta, contrairement à ceux d'Alphonse et de Winry.

Edward, de son côté, était parvenu à rattraper la fiole de potion. D'un geste vif, il l'avait refermée pour empêcher le précieux liquide qu'elle contenait de s'évaporer dans l'océan. L'ondin réfléchissait à toute allure. Ce qu'il venait de se passer montrait bien qu'il était un fardeau pour son frère et Winry. Il ne pouvait pas assurer ses arrières ni se battre correctement tout en veillant sur le breuvage magique qu'il comptait boire pour sauver Roy. Mais devait-il pour autant obéir à Alphonse ? Sa conscience continuait de le faire hésiter. Non, il ne savait plus… Des images horribles défilaient dans sa tête. Son cadet et sa meilleure amie hurlant de douleur, dévorés par les murènes. Roy assassiné par Dante.

**CLAC** !

Retour violent à la réalité. Le revoilà dans la caverne de la sorcière, les yeux écarquillés, une joue rougie. Winry se tenait à présent devant lui, le visage crispé par la colère, la main tendue. Le blond sentait encore la baffe magistrale qu'il venait de se prendre.

- Arrête de faire ton têtu pour une fois et va sauver ce prince !

Tout se figea dans la tête d'Edward. Même s'il ne voyait pas de larmes, il savait que Winry pleurait à nouveau. Cela se ressentait dans sa voix.

- Tu nous as bien abandonné déjà une fois pour lui, non ? Crétin !

- Vous n'étiez pas en danger ! riposta aussitôt le blond.

- Non, nous étions comme deux idiots à s'inquiéter pour toi, à se demander si tu étais encore en vie et où tu étais passé ! Je ne trouve pas cette situation plus agréable que celle actuelle figures-toi !

Edward soutint les yeux bleus foudroyants de son amie. Les deux murènes s'acharnaient sur Alphonse qui faisait de son mieux pour attirer leur attention. D'un commun accord avec sa meilleure amie, il avait décidé de la laisser faire pour convaincre son ainé de partir. La sirène à la larme facile possédait l'air de rien un caractère bien affirmé.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment été heureux ici de toute façon, poursuivit Winry. S'il te plait, je te le demande en tant que meilleure amie d'enfance : ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur pour le nôtre. Je t'en prie. Ton frère et moi préférons que tu sois heureux ailleurs plutôt qu'à nos côtés et dépressif. Sauve ce prince et reste avec lui, tu m'entends ? Refuses encore une fois et je te jure que le coup de nageoire que tu vas recevoir va t'envoyer direct sur la terre ferme !

Alphonse acquiesça, toujours aux prises avec les murènes. Edward serra la potion magique contre sa poitrine et fixa son amie avec un regard désormais déterminé. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Winry et son frère savaient se défendre, il devait s'en convaincre et leur faire confiance. Il hocha enfin positivement la tête et le visage de la sirène s'éclaircit.

- Tu as perdu assez de temps ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Retourne à la surface !

- On est avec toi grand-frère ! Ce soir, on mangera de la salade de murène et de la sorcière rôtie !

Edward acquiesça à nouveau et s'empressa de rejoindre la sortie de la caverne. Les murènes voulurent l'en empêcher mais son frère et Winry eurent tôt fait de les en dissuader. Le blond pria pour leur victoire contre ces monstres. Il nagea vers la surface sans se retourner, de crainte que l'hésitation ne revienne le tirailler.

Dans la cave du palais, Maes ne ressentait aucune hésitation. La sorcière qui avait envoyé sa femme et sa fille dans une autre dimension et contribué à ensorceler son meilleur ami se tenait face à lui. S'il voulait retrouver ses plus chers trésors intacts, il devait combattre.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir te mesurer à moi ? Ne préfères-tu pas te soumettre tout de suite ? Cela t'épargnera des blessures inutiles, voire une mort atroce.

- Tais-toi, sorcière ! Tu ne mettras jamais la main sur la pierre philosophale. Je suis certain que nous parviendrons à remporter la victoire.

- Nous ? se moqua Dante. Je ne vois qu'un valet devant moi.

- Un valet qui sera bientôt rejoint par un jeune alchimiste de talent, précisa Maes.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait qu'un seul alchimiste dont pouvait parler Maes : l'ondin aux cheveux dorés qui fut sa marionnette pour atteindre le prince. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. À l'heure qu'il était, cet être naïf avait retrouvé sa vraie forme et devait surement gémir sur son sort dans sa cellule. Le valet du prince voulait la troubler, mais cela ne marcherait pas.

- Puisque tu fais le têtu je vais te dresser, annonça la vieille femme.

Des pics de terre se formèrent depuis le sol et furent propulsés en direction de Maes. L'ex-soldat les évita de justesse, roula sur le sol et, tout en se relevant, lança à son tour sa première attaque. Ses couteaux fendirent l'air mais n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Un mur composé de la même matière que les pics s'était dressé devant la sorcière. Maes se déplaça autour d'elle, déployant de multiples projectiles tranchants. Dante répéta à chacune de ses tentatives la même technique de défense : un mur venait toujours la protéger. Le valet ne se découragea pas pour autant et essaya de redoubler de vitesse pour l'empêcher d'y avoir recours. Il cru un instant que l'une de ses armes allait toucher la sorcière, mais il n'en fut rien. Dante, cette fois, esquiva sans utiliser l'alchimie et le surprit en faisant ressurgir du sol des pics acérés presque aussitôt. Maes se retrouva à terre, blessé à la hanche. Il sentit une brûlure et un liquide chaud se rependre à cet endroit.

« L'alchimie est un avantage plus qu'utile contre moi » pensa Maes, concentré.

Le combat risquait de prendre rapidement une mauvaise tournure. Le valet ne savait pas comment attaquer pour blesser son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais combattu un alchimiste, et ne connaissait donc pas les failles que pouvait avoir la défense de ce type d'ennemi. De plus, sa spécialité était les attaques à distance, et il supposait que ses chances de gagner reposaient plus sur une habilité au corps à corps qu'il ne possédait pas. Il tenta de sortir Roy de sa torpeur, conscient que seul, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Edward allait arriver sans doute bientôt, mais le mieux dans sa situation était de trouver du renfort au plus vite.

- Votre Majesté ! Ressaisissez-vous ! L'avenir du royaume est en jeu en ce moment !

Mais son prince continua de regarder la bataille avec indifférence. Son esprit semblait loin, très loin de la cave où ils se trouvaient. Maes ne voyait là qu'un pantin immobile, sans âme. L'état de son meilleur ami blessait le valet.

- Roy ! C'est Maes ! Roy !

Dante rit aux éclats. Le serviteur du prince pouvait s'égosiller jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir parler, celui-ci ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. L'héritier du trône était sous l'emprise de la voix d'un ondin, et ce contrôle ne pouvait pas être brisé aussi facilement. Seul Envy, à l'heure actuelle, pouvait rompre le lien.

Maes lança de nouveaux projectiles tranchants sur la sorcière. Dante les évita avec facilité avant de tendre une main devant elle, agacée.

- Ce combat m'ennuie déjà, déclara-t-elle. Je devrais te foudroyer sur le champ mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée…

Le valet sentit une force inconnue le forcer à s'agenouiller. Il grinça des dents, voulut résister. Tout son corps trembla, ses articulations le supplièrent de céder, mais il tint bon. Son ennemie n'arriverait pas à le soumettre. Il ne courbera le dos que face à son prince, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait présenté Gracia, offert une maison et une amitié plus solide que le roc ? Dante ricana et psalmodia une incantation incompréhensible pour le valet. Aussitôt, une dague se matérialisa devant elle. La sorcière s'en empara et sembla se désintéresser désormais de son adversaire. Elle s'approcha du prince, le contourna pour se placer dans son dos, et dressa la lame contre le gorge de Roy.

- Majesté, votre plus fidèle serviteur ne fait pas preuve de bonne volonté, se plaignit-elle. Dois-je vous tuer pour le faire obéir ?

Roy resta de marbre.

- Je prends ce silence pour un oui, décida la sorcière.

- Attendez !

Maes était parvenu à se redresser presque entièrement sous l'effet de la panique.

- Je… Si vous voulez que je m'incline, soit. Mais éloignez-vous du prince.

Dante afficha un sourire particulièrement malsain. Que c'était bon d'infliger une humiliation cuisante à ces idiots ! Lorsque le valet enfin décidé à abdiquer posa un genou à terre, elle éclata de rire et utilisa un autre sortilège pour le forcer à rester dans cette position de soumission.

- Bien, je vais te récompenser pour ton obéissance.

Elle décolla la lame de son poignard du gosier de Roy et lui glissa l'arme dans une main. L'héritier du trône referma docilement les doigts sur son manche sous le regard inquiet de son valet. Maes ne comprenait pas où la sorcière voulait en venir, mais il était néanmoins certain que la vieille femme n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Il tenta en vain de se relever pour intervenir, craignant qu'elle n'ait maintenant décidé de forcer le prince à se suicider.

- Allons, allons, du calme, le rassura Dante tout en délaissant Roy pour venir se pencher devant lui. Je vais le laisser vivre comme promis. Je vais même l'autoriser à faire quelque chose de terriblement amusant pour te remercier.

Son visage exprimait une folie démentielle.

- La permission de tuer un être cher n'est pas donnée à tout le monde. Je vais l'accorder à ton prince.

Maes, horrifié, reporta son regard vers son meilleur ami, toujours aussi imperturbable qu'une statue.

Retour vers l'océan. Edward sentit bientôt l'air frais du soir sur sa peau. Il venait enfin d'atteindre la surface et se dirigea vers la berge sans attendre. Une fois sur le sable, il déboucha la fiole de potion et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ne leva pas tout de suite la tête pour boire le liquide magique. Il ferma les yeux, concentré. Il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à endurer. La transformation en humain risquait de lui faire perdre conscience, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il évite cela. Combien de temps resterait-il évanoui si jamais il cédait à la souffrance ? Edward préféra ne pas faire de suppositions, et faire de son mieux pour rester éveillé.

Il but le breuvage rouge sang d'une traite et n'eut pas à patienter longtemps pour en ressentir les terribles effets. Il se tint les hanches, se laissa tomber à terre, recroquevillé. Il ne se retint pas de gémir puis de crier. Contenir la douleur la rendait plus insupportable. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer. Le prince, Maes… Il s'efforça de penser à ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Il frappa le sol avec violence, déchiré par la métamorphose qui s'opérait en lui. Il pria pour qu'elle cesse au plus vite. Ses membres tremblaient, il avait l'impression qu'on lui passait une épée à travers le corps pour le fendre en deux. Lorsqu'il était devenu humain pour la première fois, et de cela il était persuadé, la douleur n'avait même pas été aussi intense. Dante avait sans doute voulu préserver un tant soit peu sa santé pour qu'il puisse faire fonctionner son plan.

Il cru mourir à maintes reprises. Comment son cœur et son cerveau pouvaient-ils encore résister à cette torture ? Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Edward haleta, le front baigné de sueur. Sa vue se brouillait, ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer. Courage. Il se répétait ce mot sans cesse. Il devait tenir bon pour Roy et les autres.

Enfin, la douleur se fit moins intense puis disparut. Edward resta cependant allongé, les yeux mi-clos. Il était encore conscient, mais épuisé. Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas évanoui. Il avait réussi. Toutes ses forces, en revanche, semblaient s'être volatilisées. Se relever s'avéra difficile. Il reprit calmement son souffle et jeta un œil aux deux jambes qui venaient à nouveau de remplacer sa queue de poisson. Il les remua avec précaution et constata qu'elles lui obéissaient à merveille. Il voulut alors se mettre debout mais échoua lamentablement. Le blond jura.

- Allez, tu as passé le plus gros, se réprimanda-t-il. Tu peux te lever et courir !

Son corps lui en voulait de subir toutes ses épreuves. Edward s'y reprit en plusieurs tentatives pour pouvoir enfin tenir sur ses deux jambes. Celles-ci tremblaient un peu mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses prunelles dorées fixaient le château de Roy. Son objectif. Un détail retint son attention. Une silhouette descendait la côte menant à la plage depuis l'édifice. Une silhouette assez grande et familière. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus visible.

Roy avançait vers lui. Il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien lui. Il reconnaissait ses traits, ses yeux, son vêtement d'apparat. Son prince venait bien à sa rencontre. Comment savait-il où il se trouvait depuis qu'ils furent séparés ? Comment avait-il échappé à Dante ? Le blond n'en avait aucune idée.

- Roy ! C'est toi ! Où est Maes ?

L'héritier du trône d'Amestris ne répondit pas. Le futur souverain avait les yeux dans le vague, et aucune expression n'habitait son visage tandis qu'il se rapprochait les mains dans le dos. Edward s'inquiéta. Finalement, l'état de Roy n'était peut-être pas si brillant que cela…

- Roy ! Pourquoi es-tu si… Sérieux ? Comment est la situation au palais ? Tu vas bien ?

Aucune de ses interrogations ne fit réagir son prince. Edward le vit s'arrêter en face de lui sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il attendit, mais Roy resta sans bouger. N'y tenant plus, le blond se précipita et l'étreignit.

- Tu es vivant, c'est le plus important. Si tu es ici cela veut sans doute dire que la sorcière a été vaincue, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et Maes n'avez pas eu besoin de mon…

**TCHAC**

Edward n'acheva pas sa phrase. Le mot « aide » mourut dans sa gorge, remplacé par une exclamation de douleur. La surprise habita ses prunelles dorées qu'il releva vers le visage du prince. Roy le fixait toujours avec la neutralité la plus totale. Le fait qu'il venait de poignarder son protégé ne faisait même pas naître la moindre émotion, positive ou négative, en lui.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hey, Hey, Hey ! Hello les gens ! Vous m'avez manquez vous savez ! Je suis de retour, mais pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non ! Pour publier la suite, oui, enfin ! C'est dur de trouver le temps pour écrire maintenant, je regrette déjà mon adolescence ... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous informe qu'il reste un chapitre après celui-ci et c'est la fin ! **

- Que … Qu'est-ce que …

Edward, interloqué, chercha des explications dans le regard de son prince. Le poignard de celui-ci était toujours planté dans sa chair. Roy lui avait lâchement enfoncé la lame dans le dos lors de leur étreinte, sans qu'il n'ait vu le coup arriver.

- Je … Pourquoi ?

Un mélange de stupeur et de peine troublait l'adolescent. L'idée de mourir poignardé par celui qu'il aimait ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne s'était pas tenu sur ses gardes et s'était fait surprendre. Sa situation lui parut totalement absurde, insensé. Lorsqu'on retira enfin la lame du poignard de son corps, il s'accrocha à la veste de son prince, cherchant toujours à comprendre. Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre dans son dos, la douleur s'évaporer pour laisser place à une vision trouble.

Roy posa alors ses mains sur celles du blond qui tentait vainement de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sable. Il les repoussa violemment, sans aucune pitié. Edward voulut se relever mais ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner. Lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard de son prince, le visage de celui-ci se fendit d'un horrible sourire. Un sourire diabolique et triomphant. Une expression sadique que jamais Roy ne pourrait arborer. Le blond compris. Dans un élan de rage et de désespoir, il voulut attraper la jambe de son meurtrier.

- Te forces pas, nabot ! se moqua alors Envy, reprenant sa forme initiale. Remarque, si tu tiens tant que ça à souffrir avant de mourir, je vais respecter ta dernière volonté !

Il empoigna Edward par les cheveux et le projeta d'un simple geste un peu plus loin. L'ondin cracha un peu de sang lorsque son corps vint s'écraser à nouveau contre le sable. Une colère brûlante l'empêchait de sombrer. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Qui sait ce que ce monstre avait fait à son prince et à Maes. Alphonse et Winry comptaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans résister.

Envy le rejoignit et lui donna un violent coup de pied pour le retourner face à lui.

- Tu sais qu'à cause de toi je me suis senti humilié face à ma chère et tendre mère qui ne supporte pas les erreurs ?

Il se pencha sur sa victime, les yeux emplis de cruauté. Il voulait déchiqueter ce doux visage, accentuer ses souffrances, lui faire payer. Edward soutint son regard menaçant avec défi, faisant grandir cette envie de sang.

- Je vais te faire souffrir à un tel point que tu me supplieras de t'envoyer en enfer ! Et peut-être qu'alors, je me montrerai un peu plus clément en t'achevant sous la forme de ton cher prince, histoire que tu le voies une dernière fois.

Le blond voulut répliquer mais l'androgyne commença à le piétiner sans aucune retenue. À bout de souffle, Edward ne put empêcher Envy d'ensuite le chevaucher et de diriger son poignard encore imprégné de son sang vers son visage. Il fallait abîmer ce jolis minois pour plus de satisfaction. Le tortionnaire fit glisser la lame sur la joue de l'adolescent qui réprima un gémissement de douleur. Vainement, il tenta de ne pas se laisser défigurer avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

- Si tu crois … Que vous allez vous en sortir … Comme ça !

Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour renverser Envy et prendre le dessus. Bien que surpris par cet élan inattendu de force, ce dernier ne comptait pas lui laisser l'avantage très longtemps. Conscient cependant que son adversaire était déjà gravement blessé, il décida de lui lancer quelques piques avant de riposter pour de bon.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Ramper jusqu'au palais pour sauver tout le monde ? Tu seras mort avant même de quitter cette plage !

- Je vous emporterai avec moi ! Tant pis si je ne verrais plus Roy, l'essentiel c'est que lui et son royaume ne courras plus de risques. Je l'ai déjà sauvé une fois sans nourrir l'espoir de rester près de lui, et je suis prêt à le refaire.

Edward, tout en prononçant ses mots avec détermination, commença à entourer le cou d'Envy de ses mains et à exercer une étreinte visant à l'étrangler. Pour se débattre, l'androgyne chercha à continuer à le blesser au visage. La lame toucha plusieurs fois son but, mais le blond se fit violence pour ne pas abandonner sa prise. De nombreuses plaies strillaient maintenant ses joues et la douleur qu'elles causaient s'ajoutait à celle déjà bien lancinante de sa blessure au dos, mais il était résolu à tenir.

- Si tu meurs, je vais sans doute récupérer ma voix et je pourrai libérer Roy de votre emprise. Ensuite je vaincrai la sorcière qui te sert de mère et alors seulement je mourrai !

L'expression d'Envy devint démente. Un semblant de rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Tu crois vraiment… que tu vas… récupérer ta voix en me tuant ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Edward ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité mais de toute façon il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser vivre. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une haine si virulente envers quelqu'un.

- Si je meurs, tu ne la retrouveras jamais ! prévint Envy.

- Tant pis ! Ca n'a plus aucune importance après tout puisque je ne pourrais plus rester avec Roy ! lança Edward.

Sa prise se resserra davantage mais Envy décida d'écourter leur confrontation verbale. Cela commençait à devenir dangereux et il valait mieux reprendre l'avantage. Le blondinet se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir, une ressource accessible la toute fin, quand on sait la mort proche mis qu'on refuse d'abandonner avant de succomber. Il suffisait de le repousser et de lui porter un coup fatal. Après tous ses efforts pour essayer de l'étrangler, cette fois, il ne sera plus en mesure de résister.

L'androgyne s'empara des poignets d'Edward et, avec une incroyable facilité, rompit la prise qu'il avait sur son cou. Edward ne comprit qu'à ce moment là que son ennemi s'était purement et simplement laissé faire jusqu'ici pour pouvoir jouer avec ses nerfs. Il n'en demeura que plus hargneux mais son offensive suivante resta vaine. Envy ne tarda pas à le renverser et à le maintenir à terre. Il voulut se débattre mais son corps refusa de bouger. Il arrivait à ses limites. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Il s'excusa auprès de son frère, auprès de Winry. Il ferma les yeux, se crispa de tout son être. Il sentit Envy bouger et n'eut aucune peine à l'imaginer lever son poignard pour lui ôter le peu de vie qu'il lui restait. Il se promit de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre exclamation de douleur lorsque la lame le transpercera à nouveau. Roy. Oui, voilà. Se concentrer sur l'image de Roy, sur les moments qu'il avait partagé avec lui. Peut-être, qui sait, qu'il le rencontrera à nouveau dans une autre vie. Dans une existence sans obstacles, sans ennemis. Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de l'ondin. Pourquoi pas.

Cette vision agréable fut brisée en mille morceaux par une douleur aigue qui lui parcourut le corps en une fraction de seconde. Il sentit la lame de son assassin percer sa chair, en ressortir. Soucieux de s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas sans souffrir, Envy décida de le poignarder autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Les premiers coups agirent sur Edward comme des décharges, mais bientôt la souffrance se fit plus lointaine, abstraite. Il tint sa parole, seul du sang sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler, à perdre leur éclat. Tout autour du lui disparaissait dans une brume de plus en plus épaisse et dense. Une brume transportant toutefois avec elle un semblant de mélodie de plus en plus audible. Quelqu'un chantait pour l'encourager à se laisser porter. Une voix douce et cristalline, une voix familière. Edward se laissa bercer, ferma ses paupières. C'était si agréable.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit de la tête aux pieds, semblable à un frisson intense. Il sentit le poids sur son corps disparaître, le tiraillement de ses blessures cesser. Une quiétude sans nom se diffusa dans tout son être, lui faisant prendre une sincère inspiration de soulagement. La chanson se rapprochait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Pas de plage, pas d'océan, juste une étendue infinie d'un blanc immaculé. Et là-bas, marchant vers lui, la silhouette d'une jeune femme dont les lèvres bougeaient et produisaient les sons magnifiques qui l'avait attiré jusqu'ici.

Edward se releva sans aucune difficulté. Il regarda ses mains, les porta à son visage. Aucune trace de sang ni de plaies. Son corps était redevenu intact comme au premier jour. Son attention se focalisa sur celle qui s'approchait de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut ce visage d'une douceur infinie, ces cheveux bruns coiffés en une queue de cheval laissée librement sur son épaule.

- Maman ?

Aucun doute. C'était bien Trisha Elric, sa mère, qui se tenait maintenant face à lui.

- Mon chéri, comme tu as grandi ! Viens, laisses-moi te serrer dans mes bras !

Edward se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas reconnaître tout de suite sa voix. Elle leur avait chanté tant de berceuses dans leur enfance ! Il hésita un instant à avancer. Était-ce réel ? il amorça un léger mouvement pour s'approcher de sa mère. Rien ne changea. Elle continuait de lui tendre les bras, souriant comme elle le faisait auparavant. Alors l'ondin se laissa entraîner par l'émotion et se jeta contre elle pour l'étreindre. Il sentit son parfum, sa chaleur. Tout cela n'était pas une illusion ni un rêve.

- Maman, c'est bien toi. Mais ou sommes-nous ?

Trisha lui sourit tristement.

- Tu es dans le mince espace qui sépare la vie de la mort. Je suis si heureuse de te voir, et si triste aussi … Tu as du traverser de terribles épreuves.

L'adolescent baissa la tête. Il n'avait réussi à sauver personne. À cause de son égoïsme, il avait mis tout le monde en danger. S'il n'avait pas voulut rejoindre Roy sur Terre, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Il serait sans doute encore en train de rêvasser sur son rocher préféré, Winry et Alphonse à Rezembool, et Roy en train de se préparer à diriger son pays, épaulé par Maes. La main de Trisha sur son épaule lui fit relever les yeux. Trisha arborait maintenant un air coupable.

- Mon cœur, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu voulais être heureux, il n'y a rien de plus normal. La seule fautive, c'est cette sorcière de Dante. C'est elle qui a causé tous ses troubles, pas toi.

- Mais je me suis laissé berner ! J'ai été naïf, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait réellement m'aider ! J'aurais du me méfier…

- Elle sait manipuler les gens avec leurs sentiments, c'est sa spécialité. Tu n'es pas le premier dont elle s'est servie pour atteindre ses objectifs, crois-moi. Tôt ou tard, elle payera ses actes.

Edward acquiesça. Il espérait bien que cette horrible femme n'échapperait pas à la justice. Une question s'imposa alors dans son esprit. Sa mère semblait bien connaître Dante et sa manière de procéder. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait connue de son vivant ?

- Maman, j'ai l'impression que tu sais pas mal de choses sur cette femme. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

Trisha hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir en parler à son fils. À vrai dire, elle avait pensé que la sorcière avait été vaincue depuis des années avec son aide et celle de son mari. Parler de tout ça allait s'avérer assez difficile car elle se sentait coupable des malheurs de son fils aîné. Elle avait l'impression que son histoire s'était répété, qu'il payait pour son erreur passée.

- J'ai connu Dante, en effet, avoua-t-elle. Mais à cette époque c'était une femme vivant à Armestris, une femme humaine.

- Humaine ? répéta Edward, étonné. Elle n'est pas originaire de l'océan ?

- Non. Et elle vivait au palais en tant que conseillère royale. Rien ne pouvait laissé croire qu'elle nourrissait déjà à ce moment là de sombres ambition envers le royaume. Elle avait la confiance du peuple, et surtout, du roi.

Trisha se tut. Elle comprenait l'ébahissement de son fils et ne fut guère étonnée par sa prochaine question :

- Mais, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Comment as-tu pu la connaître à cette période ? Tu vivais à Rezembool, tu étais une sirène ! À moins que …

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle se tenait debout devant lui sur deux jambes, vêtue d'une robe simple. Encore une fois, il se demanda pourquoi cela ne l'avait pas choquer avant. Tous les événements qui s'étaient produits récemment l'avaient vraiment déboussolé pour qu'il en perde ainsi sa capacité de réflexion ! Néanmoins, quand les yeux de Trisha s'encrèrent dans les siens, il comprit sans tarder l'importance de ses prochaines paroles. Après tout ce temps, il allait enfin comprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, pourquoi lui et Alphonse étaient devenus orphelins si jeunes.

Trisha inspira profondément. Il fallait faire vite, ne pas hésiter à tout dire. Le temps lui était compté. Elle pouvait déjà sentir son fils s'éloigner, même si celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Tout commença il y a dix-sept ans …


End file.
